Evil Love
by kbaby915
Summary: Starfire feels hurt from the titans so Slade asks her to join him. She turns to the dark side and finds love in her partner. And who do you think that is? Rated T just in case. Disclaimer- I do not own any of the teen titans...I just love em!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- What should I do?

Star POV

Just another normal day in Jump City . The normal temperature. The normal sounds. And the normal crime rate. Just as my friends and I were about to sit down and watch our movie for "Movie Monday" night our communicators whet off.

"There is robbery and the downtown storage unit and it's Slade's minions. Titians Go!" yelled Robin.

Oh joy _Slade's _minions? Great now where gonna have to deal with an over obsessed Robin too. Don't get me wrong I love all my teammates but Robin sometimes jumps the limit with Slade.

Meanwhile everyone head to the doors to get in the T-car while Robin jumped on his R-Cycle. I decided to fly instead to get some air.

Once I got to the scene I noticed my team already in action. How did they get here before me? Oh well better get fighting atleast.

I flew down and knocked out one minion and was on to the next when raven sent it flying with her black magic. I frowned inwardly. They never believed I was though enough. Well I'll show them. I closed my eyes and focused on my energy. When I opened them they were bright green and my hands where covered with power.

I sucked in some air and breathed out while raising my hands. I dropped my hands and about seven minions were on the ground and also beastboy. Oh no did I hurt him as well? I was about half way to him when he got up and turned to me.

"Really Star? I'm not mad but why did you take me out? He said.

" Oh beastboy, I am terribly sorry are you ok?" I asked

" Ya, I'm fine like I said no prob." And with that he took off to more fighting.

I looked around to notice that everyone was pretty good with handleing the minions. What I did notice is that Robin was not able to be seen. Oh no what if he is hurt? I looked around to try and find him but only noticed Raven on the ground and a minion about to hurt her. With no thought at all I aimed a starbolt at the minion that sent him flying, AND RIGHT INTO CYBORG!

He fell down with a thud and wasn't moving. I ran to check if he was ok but he was unconscious. Only he still had a pulse so I turned around for help and saw two other friends on the ground and the minions trying to run away with a giant box.

I ran after them throwing starbolts. Maybe if I stop them the team will not be so upset with me. So I ran taking them down. My aim today was not as great so I only hit like three out of fourteen. Before I could catchup they were outside. As I rounded the door to the outdoors they weren't their. Oh how great is this I thought. I ran back into the main room only to find the three friends still unconscious. But where was Robin?

I ran though the halls hopeing he was ok when I past a door and heard someone.

"Any last words" the person said. The voice was low and mumbled so I could not tell who it was. I went into the room only to find it filled with boxes. Rows and rows of boxes. I crept though each row fast but quietly until I heard a whimper of pain from maybe two rows away. I looked over one rows to see two shadows of men, even though I could not tell whose was which I knew it was Robin and Slade. One was on top of the another about to plunge a knife into the bottom ones heart. I knew the bottom one was Robin so I took the last bit of energy I had and shot the top figure with a powerful blow from my hands. The top one tumbled over and the bottom one got up and ran.

I flew over to see if I did not harm Slade as bad as I thought when I noticed…

It wasn't Slade.

CRAP! CARP! CRAP! I HIT ROBIN! Oh no, oh no, oh no.

I checked his pulse and he wasn't dead so checked for any broken bones too. None. Ok so he didn't get hurt that bad. Oh my do I hate Slade. And while we are on the subject where is he?

I took off hard onto the path he ran. I flew as fast as I could go until I heard heavy footsteps a few yards in front of me. I slowed my pace and peeked around the corner. I saw Slade trying to run to where his minions escaped. I flew in front of him which made him stop dead in his pace.

"Ah Kori, how wonderful it is to meet you?" he said.

"Ya, I wish I could say the same. What are in those boxes?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just some busness. Do you know how strong and great you are?" he asked.

Wow is he hitting on me? Gross. Why is he even telling me this?

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me weird then answered.

"You have to much perfection and power to be with the Titians. Why do you even stick around? They have been acting very unkindly to such a wonderful girl like you."

"That is none of your business." I replied. Although it was very true. They have been very mean to be. Always treating me like a baby. But they need me. Don't they?

"Come with me Kori. I will alow you to put your powers to use without they need to hurt anyone. I will train you. You will become better than any of them. You don't need them. They treat you wrong. And you do not need them. Think about it with out even knowing you hurt them. I bet if you left they would only feel a tiny bit of sorrow but then it would be gone. Think about it and tell me if you decide." He said.

Oh my god. I believe him. But I could not just leave. But they would be better off without me. Not getting in the way or having to worry about me. Should I? Wait how would I contact him if I did choose? I looked down in question.

"How would I call you if I did decide?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry you would you where to find me." He answered.

I looked up only to find he was gone.

**Ok so here is the first chapter. Tell me if you like it lol but only if you want!-Kbaby**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Jerk

Star POV-

Is he right? Well I know he is right but do I trust him? I feel I do, but how can I really know? Great, so now I'm left with an open question.

I heard footsteps running my way. The first two stopped a few yards behind me. Obviously beastboy and Raven. I just stood there. Looking In front of me where nothing but air was or is.

Just a few seconds' later two more arrived, and one was very angry. I kept looking forward and I even closed my eyes because I knew what was coming next.

"WHERE IS HE!" yelled the boy of wonder, and he so was."DID YOU LET HIM GO! IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU KNOCK US ALL OUT BUT YOU EVEN LET HIM LEAVE? AND WITH THE BOX OF WHO KNOWS WHAT?"

So he was mad. I could tell that. He walked over to me while he was yelling so I stayed still with my eyes closed. Normally I would cry but I never seen him this way so I was afraid to even move an inch let alone shed a tear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!"he yelled.

"ROBIN!" yelled Ravin.

Now I was afraid for my life. He swore at me? He has never slipped once except for a few minors but the 'b' word was diffidently bad.

"STAY OUT OF THIS! IT IS NOT YOUR FALT! SHE IS THE WEAKEST, LAZIEST BITCH EVER SEEN!" he yelled, no screamed.

Then I was surprised. He slapped me across the face hard. I fell out the ground in pain. This is not Robin. Or is it? No, I couldn't believe this was him. Then he kicked my side once, twice, another. I was waiting for more but they never came. My senses where blocked from the but I heard yelling and I could feel then ground shaking. Someone was struggling. They were probably holding Robin back.

I felt big arms wrap around me and lift me up maybe 40 seconds later. Cyborg. I could tell. I managed to slip into an unconscious state because when I woke up I was in the Titians infirmary. My eyes fluttered open and everything was blurry. Within a few seconds I could see clear. I heard beeping and clicks. I tried to move my body so I could see to my right better but my side hurt. Not just a sting of pain. More like a rip, a tear a pain that didn't go away until I laid normal.

"Ow." Was all I could muster from my breath.

Someone came from the counter and stood in front of me.

"Hey girl, I'm glad to see your finally up." Said Cyborg.

"Mmmmm." Was all I could say.

He looked up from his chart confused of my response. Than a look of understanding came across his face . He walked over to the counter and came back with a glass of water.

"Here you go." He said helping me up. I took a two giant sips and laid back down.

"Cyborg," I said finally able to talk. "how long have I been out?"

"Um, well, about two and a half weeks."

"What!" I replied load enough to echo the whole room. And probally the surrounding rooms too. If I had been out for about two weeks then what where my injuries?

"What happened to me?"

"Well you have three broken ribs on the right side of your body and two on the left side cracked from being pushed against the wall. You also popped your left shoulder out of socket from against the wall. Pretty hard wall huh?"He said.

'Pretty hard kicks huh?' I thought.

"So anyway when you were in surgery one of the ribs was damaged really bad so we weren't able to totally fix it." I gave him a concerned look.

"But we did four days ago so you have recent stitches. Do scratch them. I will tell the others that you are awake and-"

"No"

"But they will want to know."

"Then tell Ray and BB but not _him."_**(AN- Hehe I feel like I'm writing Twilight. Hehe sorry for the interruption.)**

"Fine but he will find out" and with that Cyborg left to tell everyone but _him._

For the next few hours I was bombarded with "Are you ok?"s and "You know he didn't mean it."s . All I did was nod and answer short simple questions.

Two days later I was out of the infirmary and laying on my bed. I was thinking about Slade's offer.I wasn't sure if I should leave. If he asked me again I would be like "Take me with you!" but I haven't had the chance yet. It was not that I wanted to leave but was simply to get away from _him._ Gosh I've lost so much respect for him in the last few days I remember than I could care less if he vanished. And him most likely the same for me. The really funny thing is though that at first I really did like him. He was so kind and careful towards me that I never noticed. Now everything is out in the open.

Maybe if he came and visited me while I was in the infirmary I would have looked over my emotions but now they are set.

I have no feelings for the Gothem boy wonder.

He has treated me poorly. I do know that I was not at my best that day three weeks ago but was hitting and kicking a real way to solve it? I did not think so. Oh do I hate that jerk.

**Robin POV-**

I can't believe I did that to her. I let my emotions get the best of me so I hurt her. I feel so bad. I hurt the thing that is most precious to me. The thing I love the most. I didn't visit her because if she woke up it would probally given her a freak attack. I did not whant to do ant more damage. So from now on I will try to leave her alone so she doesn't get more mad at me for annoying her. The best thing that ever happen to me broke. And how did it break? Because of me. Why did I have to be such a jerk.

**Another Two weeks later-**

**Star POV-**

Ah the sweet, sweet feel of freedom.

My stitches were taken out and the bandages removed I could finally walk around and help out on missions! Like I would want too. They were probably fine without me. So I'll probally just stay out in the shadows.

The team got a call at 10:12 in the morning. I stayed home saying I didn't have much practice lately. So instead I decided to go to the mall. Next month will be my 18th birthday so I should get a new look for my new age.

I looked through like fifteen stores and saw nothing. Then I went in one called 'Black Lilly' and almost died of over joyness.

I came to the mall looking for a new outfit but instead got a new outfit and a new battle suit for the missions!

It was so perfect. It was a black long-sleeved halter leather jacket that stopped a few inches under my breasts. I bought low-rise leather skinny pants to go with it. I bought low purple boots and to add some more purple I added a purple belt.

The outfit I bought was a bat sleeved graphic shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and sandal heels.

I was about to leave when I saw a hair salon. Why not get my hair done too? It was already down past my waist because I've never gotten a human hair cut. When I would get split ends I would just take scissors and cut what was necessary. Hmmmm.

I then walked in the salon. I asked the women at the counter if their where any spots open and she said in about 20 minutes. So that left me with what to do with it. When I came to earth I was thirteen, and I have never done anything with my hair but wash it and straighten it. My hair was actually never pin straight. As I got older it got wavier. Back at home I would use a Frutanhgo berry juice to make my hair straight so it was easier to brush and do. At earth they don't have Frutanhgo berries so I have to use a straightener. My hair also came to a more redish- brownish shade over the years. My roots were a normal brown while the rest of my hair was more redish.

Then the kind women from the desk called me over and told me which room to go in.

About an hour and six weird hair things in my hair later I had dark brown shoulder length hair, with my bangs swept to the side. I also got my eyebrows plucked and darkened, and the women gave me a facial and used some lotion to pale my face just a shade . It would make my skin glow and would make no difference to my body tone.

I paid the nice women who did my hair and everything and said thank you but before I left she told me I wouldn't need to dye my hair brown again because the stuff that she used lasted for about two years and by then my hair would already be brown.

So then I left and waited for the bus since I only had my drivers permit.

About ten minuets later I was on the bus and driving though downtown Jump city .

Some guy across from me kept staring at me. He was pretty hot. He had dark brown hair with the most amazing brown eyes. He was skinny but built. in a mussel kind of way.

I went to take one more glance at him. When I looked up he was looking at me as well. Our eyes connected and I felt a spark fly through me. I jumped a bit not knowing what it was. What happened?

The next thing I knew he got up and sat right next to me. Did he Feel it too?

"Hey my names Alex. Nice to meet you." Alex said reaching out his hand for me to shake.

"Kori, Nice to meet you too." I replied.

We smiled at each other and when Alex was just about to say something I heard people scream and the bus slid across the road. When it finally slowed down it tipped on it's side.

When the screaming started Alex wrapped his arms around me and pulled me too his chest and I felt safe.

**Alex POV-**

Great I got to take the bus home again. Why don't I just walk or have Craig pick me up? Nah that's embarrassing to even think about. My home is three blocks away from the vegi market where I work but instead of walkin I took the bus. Well I've been on it for twenty minuets now and just got more boring. That is until we stopped by the mall to pick up this girl. What was I kiddin' man the chick was H.O.T. hot. I have seen prettier though. I wonder why this one stands out. I kept staring at her. I was just way to attracted to her to stop. Then she looked up and our eyes meant. I felt a jolt go through my body. Wow, she has gorgeous eyes. Wow, hey, stap out of it Lexi it's just a girl. Wait a sec, is this what Craig was talkin about? When I found 'the one' I would autamaticaly know it? Well I better talk to her just in case.

"Hey my names Alex. Nice to meet you." Ya Lexi real smooth. It's better to be polite and kind just in case she is 'the one'.

"Kori, Nice to meet you too." Kori said. Fuck yes I could feel the attraction for her just by her voice. And she has a kickass name! I was about to say something when the bus screeched and people screamed. So as if on instinct I held her close to me. She would not get hurt expecialy with me close. Mad did it feel good to have her in my arms. Then the bus tipped over and I grabbed her as tight as I could without hurting her.

**Awwww I love Alex and the reason I call him Lexi is cause that is what Craig calls him. How do you like Kori's new look? R&R if you want! I don't think I will do much of anyone else's POV except Kori but if you think I did good then Maybe I will! I did not try to copy Twilight with the imprint thing or the **_**him**_** thing until I reread it and was like oh hey lol cause I am a GIANT JACOB BLACK FAN! I LOVE HIM! So comment if you want!-kbaby**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Yes

Star POV

Once the bus tipped everything was went dark. All I felt were the strong arms of Alex wrapped around my body. He was so warm. Ahh I've never been held like this by a man before. And I felt comfortable in his arms. This is weird. I feel so open and welcome with this guy that I only shared a sentence with. I held his arms against mine with little strength, for he was already.

I moved my hand up a bit on his arm so I could reach his face to see if was ok. I stopped when I felt something wet on his forearm. Blood . I opened my eyes quick to only see the blurriness from just weeks ago.

Finally I could see. I saw people around me helping up other people and some screaming from the looks of corpus. I looked but could not hear. I saw the people around me rushing around but did not hear their yells. I saw fire but heard nothing. Then I looked down to see my savoir looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked rather loud. I could hear him? Then everything came into tune. I hear screams, gunshots, explosions, calls for help. What happened? I looked back down at Alex and nodded. I couldn't move.

"Okay, I'm going to carry you okay?" he asked. I nodded again and without notice was swept off my feet and into Alex's arms once again. I nudged my head deep into his chest. I was way too scared and the closer I was to him the better I felt.

We soon got out of the bus and I peeked out to see what everything looked like.

It was a mess. The street and buildings were ruined. Then I saw a few people fighting.

Before I could get a better glance Alex took off behind a tree . He sat down with me on his lap.

"Do you want to let go?" he asked. I was not in the mood to just get up and walk away. I couldn't leave his presence without being worried about him. And I sort of think he feels the same about me. But then his next statement made me really believe.

"Good, cause I wouldn't let ya." He stated it as a matter-of-fact detail.

I just smiled up at him and grabbed his shirt tighter.

He seemed to like it and tightened his grip around me. I blushed and nudged my face back into his chest. I think he saw me blush before I could hide it because he laughed a bit.

Oh that laugh could put me to sleep. Wow wait, Kori? What are you thinking? You just meant the guy!

The thought didn't last to long before someone was thrown into the car parked near us. I saw a bit of his armor a recognized it to be Cyborg.

"Rob, we need to contact Star! We need her!" yelled Cyborg.

"Come on dude! Their beaten' us already!" said BB.

"NO! WE DO NOT NEED HER! SHE DOES NOTHING TO HELP! SO GROW UP AND FIGHT!" yelled the one kid I hated the most.

I began to whimper. I did not want to cry in front of Alex. He was so kind to me. And I was just a stranger to him.

"Kori, are you hurt?"Alex asked.

"Only mentally." I felt more hate in that boy of wonder than ever before. I will call Slade. Today if I can. I didn't even want to go back for my things at the Titians Tower. Out of nowhere Alex scooped me back up and brought me to the newly arrived medial vans. What do earth people call them? Um, oh yes! An ambulance.

When we got there he set my down on the bumper and told the police what happened. I guess he was the only one out of shock to speak. I wouldn't let go of him so he managed to hold my hand instead so the doctors could take a look at my damages.

"Except for being in the shocked state she is now, she is fine. Just some minor bruises on the head and arms." The doctor told Alex. Alex nodded and said thank you.

"As for you," The doctor said looking at Alex.", you may need some stitches on that arm."

I looked at Alex. He looked worried. I guess he doesn't like stitches.

"How about some butterflies and we could go home." He finally said to the doctor.

"Well I guess that would be fine, mayb-" he was interrupted.

"Awesome I have some at home. Thanks doc." He said as many more people were coming up to the van. I started walking and let him drag me along. Within twenty minutes of non-talking I decided to speak and use my voice.

"Thank you." Was all I could think of.

We stopped and he looked down at me. I just stared at him, in those big brown eyes. He then scooped me back up into his cozy hold and started talking.

"It was my pleasure. And if your wondering were we are going, It's to my home." He replied.

Why did he use 'his home' instead of 'house'? I guess I'll find out soon enough. And then soon enough came and we were in front of a normal suburb household. You could tell it indeed needed a 'women's touch'. He carried me inside. I looked around and what I saw amazed me. It was a cut civil modern day home with a bit of country style to it. To my right was what I guessed to be the area of living, um, the living room! That's it. Then to my left was the dining area. In front of us was a staircase and next to it I tiny hall where you could manage to see what I think is a kitchen. We walked through the little hallway and into the kitchen. Alex set me down on the counter and reached for the phone about two feet away.

"I just have to ask my , um, _dad___if I could have guests." he told me.

"Ok." I replied.

He then picked up the phone and dialed a number. I suppose it was ringing because a few seconds later he started talking.

**AN-I'm going to skip Alex's POV to the previous time. I will not have his POV from the start of the crash.**

**Alex POV-**

"Alex?" asked Craig.

"Hey Craig!" I replied.

"I'm in the middle of buiesness, so, what is it you need?"

"I wanted to know if I could bring over a friend?" I knew he wouldn't be to happy about this. He probably thinks I lost my mind.

"Are you crazy?" he answered obviously confused. "Wait who is this you want to bring home?"

"It's a girl named Kori , um-" I looked at Kori questionably "Anders" she replied very quiet.

"Anders." I finished.

"Oh has she agreed to join me?" What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand. How does he know her?

"Let me speak to her." I gave the phone to Kori.

**Kori POV-**

He gave me the phone. His dad wanted to talk to me?

"Hello?" I asked unsure of what to say.

"Ah Kori, it seems that you have never told me on you decision. Yes or No?" Slade? He was Alex's dad?

"Slade? Wow ,well um, I did make up my mind." I did have my decision written out but was I sure?

"And that is?" he asked. I knew my answer so I shall say it. I looked at Alex to see him confused. I refocused on the phone. Say it Kori.

"Yes"

**Ok so here is Chapter 3. I have made up my mind that this will be about 20 chapters long and may be a sequel so don't worry I'm not ending it to soon!-kbaby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Did he really just say he loved me?**

**Kori POV-**

"Great, would you like me to get someone to get you things or-" Slade said overjoyed to have a new apprentice.

"No, I don't need anything from there. It means nothing to me now." I said coldly. I wanted to start off new. I could keep my name Kori but shall change my last name. But what to?

"Well than I would like to meet you as soon as I can. I shall have Alex bring you at once. May I speak to him again?" So I gave the phone back to Alex.

"Ya, ok." He said while walking into the hallway. I looked around and noticed a bag. My bag. That was the bag that has my clothes that I bought! I hopped off the counter and almost ran to my bag. I opened it up only to see my wallet sitting on top of my newly bought clothes. "Did Alex grab these? He is really nice to be Slade's kid. And hot too." I said to myself.

"Oh, don't worry I already knew." Oh no did he hear me? I turned around to see him leaning up against the doorway, phone in hand, and not to mention smirking like an idiot. Well how about I play this game too. I put on the flirtiest smile I could think of and turned around.

"You heard me." I winked at him and turned around. I grabbed my bag and walked up to him. I stopped inches from his face.

"So, where are we to meet Slade?" I asked. He laughed and replied.

"Follow me cat." He said. Did he just call me cat? Before I could ask he grabbed my hand in the process of turning around. He guided me to the cellar door. He opened it and turned to look at me.

"Ladies first."

"Why are we going down here?" I asked. Why were we going down here?

"You'll see."What was that supposed to mean? We were already at the bottom step when I was about to ask. He looked at me and signaled for me to look to the right. So I did and I- wow. There was shuttle. This was a subway?

"It's our privet transportation. It looks like we live here but really we just use it to get to the base." Alex explained. A base? Cool I feel like a secret agent. We walked over to the shuttle and got in.

**Robin POV-**

Oh great we got to the accident way too late. When we got there it was like a horror movie. Almost everything was on fire. There was blown up cars and I could see a tipped over bus. Then I saw a boy with a red force shield around him. He was destroying objects with his mind? Because his eyes were certainly closed and he just stayed still floating in his shield. So then I had enough. Too many people were hurt. "Titians Go!" I yelled. The next thing I knew we were fighting. And about ten minutes in us were losing too. We were losing very badly. And the worst part about it is that I was getting very fed-up with the team. They kept telling me to contact Star. She said that she wanted to take the day off and said that she didn't feel to up to it yet. I did not want to put her in the situation of battling when she could get severely hurt or pass out! Did they not hear her tell us that?

"Robin we need to contact Star! We need her!" Cyborg yelled. That was it. I was officially ticked.

"No! WE DO NOT NEED HER! SHE DOES NOTHING TO HELP! SO GROW UP AND FIGHT!" Wow did my temper tick. Great, I didn't mean to say that, but who will ever know? Maybe if I forget it, they'll forget it. About ten more minuets and they crazy kid was locked up and the living people with the ambulance.

We drove fast and got home in like two minutes. I sent Raven to check on Starfire and waited for her comeback. Then the door opened.

"Robin, Starfire's not here." What did she say? If she isn't here then where is she?

"Do you know where she is?" I asked. Hoping she did.

"No. The last time I – we saw her was when we left for the mission." She stated as a 'matter of fact'.

"Do you think she's hurt?" I was getting worried. Did something happen to her?

"Well I don't think we should just start skipping to conclusions. Let's just wait till like 10 o'clock and then we could skip to conclusions.

"Why are going to wait?" Why were we? I was confused.

"Because, maybe she went out to a restaurant. Or maybe she went to a store. We will just have to wait and see if she comes back. If she doesn't then you can start to panic. Ok?" She said. I guess she was right.

"Ok."

**Kori POV-**

The shuttle stopped and the door opened. Alex helped me out. I said thank you and looked around. It looked like a military base. There were few people walking around. The walls were metal, or maybe steel. The people that I could see were wearing mostly solid colors. The ones with clip boards had suits. Others looked prepared for war wearing hiking boots and gun belts. Most of the people were men. Where were all the women? I maybe saw two out of the nine. Alex then grabbed my hand and pulled me across the loading area. We walked through a door and I noticed us to be in a hallway. We kept moving though hallways before Alex spoke.

"So you know my uncle?"

I looked up at him. Did he just say uncle? I thought he was his dad.

"I thought Slade was your dad?" I asked.

"Ha," he laughed. ",Craig isn't even my blood family. You could call him my dad, but I don't like to think about dads." He must have seen my confused look because he continued, but first turned his head forward and kept walking. I followed listening.

"When I was four my dad used to abuse me in several ways. My mom died a few months after I was born. I don't know how. But so my dad would work late nights and come home at around seven. I stopped having a baby sitter when I was three because my dad thought I could hold my own. If he had a bad day at work he would come home and hit me. A few months later he started touching me too. That's when Craig found me. I jumped out my window one night and tried to run away. I ended up running into him. He asked me where my parents where and I told him about my mom and dad. He asked me my name and I replied 'Sam Bells'. He said he knew my mommy and asked me if I wanted to stay with him until I'm older. I gladly responded yes. When I was eleven I stared feeling weird. I got many headaches and I my bones ached too. One day I was walking home from school and my hands stared glowing. They stopped and I ran here and told Craig. For some reason he wasn't surprised. He told me how he meant my mom. It turns out he was doing some business outside earth. Like in space. I know you probably won't believe me." He stopped.

"Keep going." I said. He glanced at me then turned his away again.

"I'm an alien. My real name was Samu'elski'ntes. That's why my mom just called me Sam and our last name was Knites. I'm from a plant called Tamaran. I guess my mom moved to earth two years before she meant Joe, the asshole. I don't even know what my home planet looks like. None there will probably know me so what's the point of going back. And now I just told the girl I fell in love with in only two hours something that probably makes her think I'm crazy." He finished.

Oh my gosh! Alex is Tamaranian! And he loves me! I'm pretty sure I love him too. The spark meant something right? I thought I was the only one on earth too? Oh I am so joyous! I looked up to see Alex but he wasn't looking at me. He stayed looking down the hall on where he was bringing me with a big frown on his face. I felt so bad. I needed to tell him about me. Or maybe I should wait. Well I do need to talk to him. So I ran in front of him and stopped. He stopped to but kept his eyes on the floor.

"Alex look at me." I begged. He sighed and then slowly brought his eyes up to mine. Then another wave of happiness washed through me. Yup, I'm diffidently in love with him too.

"Are you ok?" I needed to make sure he was fine. He just spilt his guts out to me. He has probably told no one except for Craig, or I mean Slade.

"Well I don't really know. I have never told anyone except Craig and you probably think I'm crazy. If you don't want to be near me that's fine I'll ask Craig to put me in a different side of the base. Gosh I ruined this! I like you a lot and I know that you don't feel the same wa-"Alex was then stopped short by my lips being pressed against his. I couldn't take any more of his uncertainty. If he likes me and I like him why not try something and find out where in may lead. We moved our mouths in rhythm of each other. And before long Alex pulled away first and lent his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. I smiled.

"You never gave me a chance to boast my opinion." I said. Then he smiled too.

"Well I guess I shouldn't give you say more often." He replied. Then his belt started talking. I then saw a hand radio hanging from it.

"So I see you two are well acquainted with each other." said Slade from the little radio.

"What?" asked Alex looking very confused and blushing to? Well I was blushing as well. How did he see us? I looked around then spotted something on the wall.

"Alex." I said pointing to the little camera on the wall. He turned to me then followed my gaze.

"Oh man, when I want him to see something he says 'one minute' then never shows and when I want him to leave me alone he spies in." he complained. I giggled. He looked at me again this time smiling.

"So does this mean you like me?" he asked.

"Only if you're my boyfriend." I smiled as he looked at me with anticipation.

"Serious?" he asked hoping for a yes. That was just what I was going to give him.

"Yes."

"Well than I would be honored." He replied grabbing my hand in his.

"Glorious!" I stated.

"Well then I think Craig his getting antsy so we better hurry over there, okay love?"

I looked up at him. Love? Hmmm I like that. So I nodded and let him take to where ever Slade was.

**OK so up is Chapter 4! I had to put in some fluff! And also now you know Alex's backround! Ok so now I got to go type up Chapter 5. Have a glorious day!**

**~Kababy **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

**Kori POV-**

Knock. Knock. Knock. Alex knocked on Slade's door. I cannot believe I finally had someone to take watch over me and worry for me when I am gone. It feels so good to have someone who I may love, and someone who may love me as well. I leaned into Alex more. He had one arm around my waist and the other by his side. I heard someone walking towards the door. The door then opened to appear Slade.

"Good evening Alex. Hello Kori." Slade greeted us.

"Hey Craig." said Alex.

"Hi Slade." I said.

"Do come in." he said motioning Alex and I to step inside. And so we did. Alex took his arm off me and stood near the window behind the couch. I sat on the couch and Slade took the chair across from us.

"Kori," I looked up at Slade," I am so glad you have agreed to join me, us."

"The pleasure is mine. My team never took me seriously and it hurt. They would probably do better without me anyway. I hope I could be more of an assist to you." I said.

"Oh the Titians have no idea of what they are missing out on. You are a great asset here and I'm sure you will become comfortable here. We will train you, and with your powers you could be a giant help."

So Slade will help me get better with my powers? That would be great, and I do already have comfort.

"What do you mean 'Titians'? The Teen Titians? You have powers? What can you do?" said Alex as he joined in on the conversation. I turned around to look at him. He meant my gaze and came to sit down next to me.

"Alex, I am a part of the Teen Titians. My codename is Starfire. And my powers, well, I am a Tamaranain just as you." He looked shocked as I finished the last sentence.

"You guys are messing with me. Are you for real?" he asked looking at me. I mine as well show him.

I stood up and walked into an open area. Lit me hands and levitated. I kept my gaze on the rug beneath me. Afraid to look up, but then I did. And Alex was standing as well. He was smirking. That is a good sign. I let go of my powers and slightly jumped down instead of falling. I stopped lent up against a chair on the side of Alex and Slade.

"Is that real enough?" I asked Alex. He just gave a grunt laugh and sat back down on the couch.

"So Kori, there are some things we must go over before I can let you and Lexi here roam free, okay?" Said Slade.

I nodded.

"Okay," he said," first thing first. Since many people know you as Starfire you may keep the name Kori, but you will need a last name. Kenith shall be it. As for I see the confusion on your face Lex, yes it is still your last name, but as for you both will be partners most of the time you will act married. Don't get any ideas, both of you. The second thing is that you will be trained in gymnastics, hand to hand combat, archery, and you will learn to use a gun. Wake up time is six and most people go to bed around eleven but that does not concern me. You will have gymnastics first with Collins; she is our main trainer, at seven thirty on Tuesdays and Thursdays. At nine thirty you will have archery and gun practice with Blade, she doesn't like when people are late, right after gymnastics. And on Mondays and Wednesdays you will have hand to hand combat with Lexi. Like I said don't try anything funny you guys. So, then there will be missions that you guys will have to take place in. I will contact you when you are needed. Kori, there will be all your gear that you will need in your room. Training with start next week since today is Wednesday. Oh, Kori I almost forgot. You cannot wear your old uniform, so if you want you can go online and order something or what do you want to do?"

"I already have something Slade, but thank you anyway." I said.

"Kori you may call me Craig." He said.

"Okay Craig." I managed to say before Alex pulled me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm going to show you to your room milady."

I wonder what my room will look like. Is it big? Is there a big bed? IS IT PAINTED PURPLE? Oh, I could only imagine. And soon enough we were standing outside a plain white door. I looked at Alex.

"Go ahead. Open it." He said. And so I did. What appeared before me was gorgeous.

It turns out there was a big bed. In a big room. The bed was purple and I think queen size. The walls were green and the rug around my bed was blue while the main floor was shiny oak. To my right was a dresser with a giant mirror on it. There was also a blue futon. To my left was two doors and fire place. Above the fireplace was a medium flat screen TV and in front of the fire place was a couch. I walked into my new room and turned around to see the wall were I was standing. It held a bookcase on one side and a desk with a laptop on the other.

"This is so cool." I told Alex. I slipped off my sneakers, looked down at my bright green socks, they match my wall! I also took off my coat leaving me in a purple tank top and a pair of short jean shorts. I ran and jumped on my bed. It was so soft! I looked up to see Alex closing the door.

"Ya I know." He replied and then looked at me with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh no, what are you thinking about." I asked.

"You better watch out." and then he took off into a running pace right towards my bed. My eyes widened. I ducked under some pillows and waited for impact. Then bam, he hit the bed. I squeaked at his impact.

"Did you just squeak?" he started laughing. I kept my mouth shut. Let's see what he does.

"Hey, I can't even see you." He said when he stopped laughing. Then he picked up the pillow that hit my face. He smiled at me.

"You look so cute in there." He said, and then it was game time. I grabbed a pillow and sung it at him. It hit him right in the face. HA! That was good aim. I then ran knowing what was going to happen next. I grabbed a pillow from the couch and ran out of the room.

"Oh this is WAR!" I heard him yell when I was already down the hall and turning to go down the steps.

I finally got on the next floor, but heard him skipping every other step on the way down. I started running again. I ran down the next hall and took a corner to go down more stairs. I knew he was close behind so I wanted to make my point.

"No using powers!" I yelled while stopping at a door and running through it. I was in another hallway. A took a left at a three way intersection. Then I took a right at the next. I took two other rights and slowed my pace. Now I was scared. I was lost in a giant base without someone with me. That's when I noticed a door with the words 'Control room' on it. I decided to go inside. Once I got in I looked around. There was someone in the chair in front of a bunch of screens. I locked the door behind me.

" No one is supposed to be in hear." a women said as she turned around. She looked me up and down. She probably noticed my heavy panting.

"Oh so you're the new one. Kori right?" she asked. She was very pretty. She has black short hair cut just like Ravens! She had blue eyes and was thin but muscular, but not too much. She did not look manly in any way.

"Yes but how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Simple, your boyfriend here is wondering through each hall calling out your name." she said. Then she smiled.

"So am I correct? You're hiding from him?" she asked.

"Well let's just say I started a pillow fight and I ran." I replied.

"Hmm, my name is Collins, would you like to mess with him?" she questioned.

"That would be awesome. And by the way you're my gymnastic coach."

"Oh really, that's cool." She said as I walked over to look at the screens. I searched the screens on the top first.

"Honey he's down here." said Collins as I then looked at one of the bottom screens.

"How do these screens categorize?" I asked.

"They start from each level. Top being the highest floor, and bottom being the lowest." She explained.

"So he is in the basement?"

"No, the boiler room. Here click that button," she pointed to a blue button by my hand, "and then that one she pointed to a switch. And so I did. The blue button turned on the furnace that he was close to. He jumped and I think he swore too. I guess I spooked him because he ran for the door. Then I flicked the switch that I'm guessing locked the door. You could tell he was scared. We then let him out after many beg. We kept playing tiny pranks on him for a while before him finally realized it was the controls. He looked at the cameras and gave us the finger. Collins and I started laughing even harder than we had.

"Oh no! Look!" she yelled. I looked over to see him running down the stairs. He stopped once he got to a floor. Wait that's the floor we're on! He turned to the camera. He mouthed 'you are dead' and drew a hand across his neck as a threat. Oh great.

"We got to get out." I said.

"Are you crazy? He's down the hall." Collins hissed back.

"Well then get in the closet. Hide behind some clothes. Hide deep in the corner." I told her.

"You're acting like he's a serial killer."

"Well I'm scared."I said and ducked under the desk. I could hear the closet door closing. The doorknob shook.

"Kor, I know that you're in there!" yelled Alex.

Collins and I stayed quiet.

"Hope I didn't have to do this." He said. What did he mean by that. And then the door was kicked down.

"Are you seriously hiding? Well you should be very afraid. Because I have a pillow." Oh I had to laugh at that. I giggled. Crap he stopped.

"There we go. Keep on laughing baby, I'll find you. Scaring the crap out of me, I thought the fricking place was haunted!"

Oh man, I got to hold it in.

"We've been going out for only a few hours and you've already drove me nuts!" he said.

Oh crap that's it I've had enough! He walked over past the desk. He looked out the window. That was my time to run. I pushed out the chair and ran out the door. Once I turned out the door he was right behind me. Dang, he's fast. I stepped on my running and pushed myself faster. Before I knew it we were in some kind of main area of living. It was a big room with a big TV and many couches. I tried ducking behind one of the couches but someone grabbed my waist and pulled me to them.

"Oh no, no, no. You are not getting away from me this time. God, Kor, you got me scared to death." I started laughing again once he finished. He turned me around so I could face him.

"Come on Lexi, your going make me cry." I said. I was on the verge of crying because of laughter. I stopped and looked up at him. He just smiled and planted his lips on mine. I pulled away saying it was time for bed. He looked over to the clock and so did I. It read 2:12 am. Wow, short day goes long.

Finally we were upstairs and in my room.

"I'm going to get some rest and I think you should too. If you need anything my room is literally right across the hall. It's the green door if you ever get lost." He said. I nodded and said goodnight. He pulled me into a hug.

"Goodnight, love, there's a lot you need to learn for tomorrow." He said and with that he was out of my room.

I decided to go see what was behind the lavishing two doors on the left hand side of my room. I opened the first one up and almost died at the sight. There was a gigantic walk-in closet. Although it was beauty it was filled with dresses and costumes, most-likely for disguise. Only a row was filled with nice looking jeans, shirts, and really short party dresses. I was amazed by this but was still looking for sleeping clothes. They must be in that dresser I saw. And once I opened it sure enough there was a giant amount of sleepwear. I found a green tank top and blue plaid pants. I found out that the next door was a bathroom so I took a shower. After the shower I jumped into my new sleepwear and braided my hair in pigtails so it would not get tangled in the morning. I snuggled under the blankets and closed my eyes. I knew the next few years here would be tough.

**Robin's POV-**

It was now 10 o'clock and Starfire still wasn't back. I knew something had happened. I could just feel it.

"Raven, you had your waiting now she still hasn't come back. What do you want us to do now?" I asked very annoyed.

"Fine we'll go out to town and look around, ask some people and then if we don't fine her we get up early tomorrow and look." She said without emotion. Is she serious? We will find her.

"What do you mean we will never find her? We will! Tonight!" I started yelling. She was getting me very angry.

"Ok Robin, then we better get started." Once she finished I jumped off the couch and ran out the door. I hoped on my motorcycle and stepped on the gas. We searched and searched. I asked random people. The others did as well. And still after all that time, hours past and it was time to head home. With no Starfire.

**Here is chapter 5. Sorry if it's too long. I haven't started on chapter 6 yet but I hope it will be done soon! ~ Kbaby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Flashbacks of Change**

**Kori POV- 4 years later-Kori will now soon be celebrating her 22****nd**** birthday.**

Saturday night ended just as any normal one. Alex would take me to see a humorous movie and then we would come home and have dinner. We just finished dinner and he just walked out the door saying goodnight. I turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the water wash away the grim from today.

I then dried up and got in bed. I thought about how much has changed over the years. I got taller and my curves are now more defined. My hair is now darker as well. I have become a very good righter if I must say. I love being here. Everyone is so kind to me. Even Slade, who I now call Craig, has been ever so generous. I have been on several missions over the years and now I got the name of 'Black Rose'. Alex and my relationship have grown so much too. I remember when he reveled to me one of his most kept secrets that only he and Craig know.

**Flashback- Two weeks after Kori joined Slade.**

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked Alex. I was still laughing from my previous accident. I was in training with Alex when he was teaching me to do some kind of flip and kick thing. I told him I probably would get it wrong but he insisted I tried. And then guess what happened. I tried it and not on purpose kicked him in his 'bad spot'. Opps.

"Oh jeese, it just hurts….a lot." He managed to say. He was on the ground at the moment.

"I told you! I told you it wouldn't work!" I yelled proud. He finally got up and stretched.

"Fine you were right now can you help me to the bench?" he asked. Haha, I laughed. I was right! So know I'll help him. Once we got to the bench he looked up at me.

"Your first mission is soon." He said.

"Yes, I know." I replied. He was up to something. I could tell.

"You will be alone. But don't worry because if you mess up I will be right outside." He ended with a wink. I knew there was a catch so a turned my head a bit to the side and started him down.

"I need to tell you something very important." He said while grabbing my hands in his. I stayed quiet.

"I'm Red X." And that's when everything made sense.

**End Flashback**

That was one of my favorite memories. I've had many here though. The top favorite though is defiantly when I got this lovely ring on my finger, just eight months ago tomorrow.

**Flashback- August **

I just finished dinner with Alex. We were walking home past the park when he grabbed my hand and dragged me down one of the park paths. We stopped short under a tree with the dim light of a street lamp to the left.

"Why are we down here?" I asked. I was so confused. Why where we here? In the back of my mind I had a guess, but no like that would ever happen.

He looked up at me and started talking.

"We can't take a quick pit stop in the park?" he asked with a wicked smile on his face.

"Well I hope it's not long because I can feel a pee coming and I am not going in the bushes or behind a tree cause girls don't have those specialties. " he laughed until he meant my serious look.

"Just hush and close your eyes." He said and so I did. What is this kid up to?

"Are they closed," He asked," close them now. Come on Kor, don't open 'em."

"My eyes are closed!" My eyes are really closed and he could even look!

"Ok babe, now open them."

I thought he was crazy. He makes a big fit about closing them and now he wants them open. I obeyed and opened only to also pee my pants. He was on the ground kneeling on one knee. He looked at me with the most pleading expression I ever seen on him. I put my hands over my mouth.

He gave a sly smile and spoke.

"Koriand'r , you are the most beautiful, loving, bad-assed women I have ever known. I love you so much and I know that I want to love you for forever. Your are the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm not just being sappy." I laughed at his last remark.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. I stood there in shock. I wanted to say yes but, my mouth just wouldn't work. The happy hopeful smile on his face suddenly dropped a tiny bit to an unsure one. I knew that if I didn't speak soon he would think his question was wrong to ask so I forced myself to speak. But when I did it came out a squeak.

"Yes."

He looked up and saw my smile. He smiled too.

Alex than got up and I ran into his arms. I was so happy. I pulled away a bit so he could slide the ring on my finger. That was when I finally got a good look at it. The ring was a silver band with three white diamonds. The middle one was just a bit bigger than the two on either side. I loved it. It was simple yet beautifully unique. Once he slipped it on, he looked at me and tilted his head near my ear and whispered.

"I love you."

He pulled away and I tilted my head up to kiss him.

**End Flashback**

Our lives have changed so much. My life has changed so much. It was incredible to even think that an alien like me could have a normal life on Earth. Well I guess that all has to do with Alex being an alien as well.

Our wedding was last week and now I was officially Mrs. Kori Kenith. It was so nice to think about it. I wondered when Alex would be back. He was on one of his monthly late night to early morning missions. I checked the clock. 2:53. He would be back soon. Most times around four or three. My mind wondered to Raven and the Titians. I wonder how they have been. I know that they are fine. I think most of them are still together. I wondered if their powers have changed, mine sure have. I actually don't know _exactly_ if they did. The only power that I ever use on missions is my strength. I don't really use my starbolts or heat vision because most of my missions are in the night. The glow of my powers would surly give my position away. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the low creaking of a door. Well I guess Alex is home.

I opened my eyes just a bit to see the clock on my bedside table. 3:10. Man I can never get some sleep huh? I closed my eyes and let Alex think I was asleep. I than heard another door creek and then the shower was turned on. Oh great, he was probably bloody. Craig said that his job was just business, and soon I became a bit of it too. Craig has been giving Alex and I dirty jobs ever since we turned 20. He told us that it was just cleaning up thugs that have had previous 'occasions' with him.

Yes, I killed. I would never say I enjoyed it but, I did it. I was so much better at murders than Alex. The reason why is that he is so sloppy. Blood everywhere with that man. As I said I do not enjoy death so, I would go for the easy kill. If I was close I would snap their neck. If I wasn't close than it would be a shot right in the heart. I remember one time when Alex thought of an explanation for shooting the heart instead of the head. He said it was because they don't deserve to have a heart. My reason was simple. If the family of the person I killed found him. They could have an open casket funeral so the people that love them my see his face. It made me feel a bit more kindly because death is a strong thing. But anyways I don't like that topic so let's move on to something different. Hmm let me think. Ah!

Alex and I are planning to go to Tamaran in two days since Alex has never been there and Kori's family wants to see her. I soon heard the water slow down and finally stop. A door opened and a few seconds later I heard a drawer open then close. Next the bed sunk with a 'huf'.

"I know your dreaming about me." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. I rolled over a laid my head next to his.

"You wish."I simply said and smiled. Then bed shifted and I opened my eyes to see him over me.

"Why yes, I do." He bent down to give me a quick but passionate kiss.

I just laughed and lay next to him with my arms around him. Yea, we have changed.

**I am so sorry about the wait! My life has been so busy this past month. I know this is short but I had to get it in so there isn't any confusion for the next chapters. Love you all! ~kbaby915**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Home!**

**Alex's POV **

I groaned as I walked down the hall. Craig wanted to see me for some unknown business. I really wouldn't have cared if it wasn't FIVE IN THE MORNING. Let me explain. Today is Sunday, the holy day of rest, my day off. I wanted to sleep in, but of course why would something go my way? Ah, don't mind me I'm just pissed cause Craig couldn't have waited until morning. I looked up and saw my mind brought me to the hall his room was on.

I finally got to the door and rose my hand to knock, but before I could the door opened slightly and pulled me in and closed the door.

"What the hell?" I demanded. First he makes me get out of bed and then drags me full force into the room.

"Shushhhh" said Craig right after he slapped his hand on my mouth. I could barely see him in the dim light. Only the two lamps by his bed were on. He looked me seriously in the eyes than released his hand from my mouth.

"What do you want? I told Kori I would be back in 10 minutes and it took me 7 to waddle myself down here. Geese I had a busy day yesterday." I hissed back quietly.

"Sorry but the girls can't know about this Alex, okay?" replied Craig. Crap he used my full name. This must be serious.

"Oh-Kay," I replied slowly trying to see his facial reactions."Wait why can't I tell the girls? If Kori knows something's up than she will dig it out of me."

"Because it's about Kor and if you tell Collins, she'll tell Kor because of their 'Girl-Code' thing."

"Okay fine know what's up?"I asked.

"The Titians are getting warmer on their scavenger hunt and Beast **(AU-BeastBoy) **caught one of her old sent in downtown and are tracing it close to here." Craig spoke. I put my hand on my head and walked over to the bed and sat down. So Kor would have to face them for the first time in a long time. I only had one question to ask.

"What time will they be arriving?" I asked.

"Well yesterday they found one of her sent at the mall, so if they find their way to us it wouldn't be until around next week by the time they kick up their curage." said Craig. I nodded and left the room. I headed to the training room. I practically ran down the hallways until I finally found it.

I turned on the lights and closed the door behind me. I took off my shirt which left me in my baggy sweats. I wrapped some tape around my knuckles and walked over to the punching bag.

I raised my arms and got in a ready position. Then I attacked letting all my anger run free. I stared to think…..

How am I supposed to keep that from Kor?

When she finds out she's gonna kill me.

What if she gets mad at me and wants to go back with them?

What if she doesn't go but still gets totally upset with me and wants to leave me?

And the worst question of all…..

What if she loves him? Seeing him again might change her heart. I mean let's face it he is the 'Boy Wonder' and I'm just Alex with a made-up name.

What am I thinking! She married me right? She committed herself to me. She wouldn't just leave. She loves me. And I love her. But what if I'm wrong and, and she doesn't love me.

'Stop downing on yourself man! Our relationship is fine!' I told myself. But I still couldn't hide the hint of doubt in my voice.

"What did he do?" said a soft voice from behind me. I stopped punching and turned around only to see Kori's concerned and upset expression. I looked her over. She wore one of my old tee shirts with cotton shorts. I noticed her hair in a bun instead of down, which was unusual. Then I came back to reality.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Whenever you're upset or sad you come down here and beat that poor bad up. So I'm going to ask again. What did he do?"She put her hands on her hips and stared me down. Crap.

"Nothing, babe, let's just go get some rest okay?" I said walking over to her and slipping my arm over her shoulder.

"Please don't treat me like I'm stupid. I know something is wrong and I will find out, but I'll let it go since today is a special day." She looked up at me and gave me a quick smile. What was today? Let me think….Oh, It's when I proposed to her a few months ago. Ah.

"Well that does sound like a celebration is needed tonight." I looked down and smirked.

"Oh no, NO DRINKING. I can't have you on a hangover while meeting my family." She stated.

Oh crud I almost forgot! We're leaving to Tamaran tomorrow and will be gone for a week at the most. So then the Titians might be here when we come back.

**Kori POV-(Next morning)**

Oh my gosh I think I just might pee myself! I'm so excited to go back home and reunite with my family. And I'm also excited for them to meet Alex. I know they'll like him, I mean my Father might not like Alex's humor, but I love Alex so he should too.

At the moment I'm packing all of my necessities for the trip. I was actually supposed to be on the space shuttle 10 minutes ago, but hey, a girl needs her time. Anyways Alex is currently waiting in the shuttle at this moment for me because he was smart and packed last night. Well unfortunately I couldn't pack last night because 'Vampire Diaries' was on and I needed to make sure Damon didn't get hurt or die yet. Like really what's with all of this love triangle crap? Elena should just pick one boy and go! She's turning into Catherine! Wow I guess I drank a bit too much coffee this morning. Opps.

I wonder how Alex is doing with going to Tamaran for the first time in, well, forever. I could tell he was nervous last night. He didn't really say much at all last night. Poor boy. And then when we get there my dad will just add on the pressure.

I sighed and pick up my purse and dragged my suitcase with the wheels down the hall.

**Alex POV-**

Oh my god I think I'm gonna puke! Why did I agree to this! Wait I didn't even have a say! It was just "Well, hun, by the way we're going to Tamaran this week so pack your bags later. I love you!" I can't believe that chick can make me do almost anything. And I repeat ALMOST.

But still what if they don't like me? Or what if they don't agree to me because I haven't lived on Tamaran before? Well I guess we're just going to have to find out. I looked at my watch to fing it was 10:33. Oh crap we're gonna be late! Where is she? I looked out the shuttle window to see Kor trying to run with heels on not to mention carrying like seven bags. Oh this is going to be fun. Well I would get out and help her but it looks like Emilee and Cameron, some flight attendants, are helping her out. I wouldn't want to get in their way.

A few minutes later she came sprinting down the tiny hall with her heels in her hands. Soon enough she plotted down next to me like she ran a marathon.

"I told you that you should've packed before." I said.

She looked over at me with a glare."Ha,ha,ha. Alex, shut up."

Oh no she's feisty today haha that's okay I'll get her out of that mood.

"Sorry, Cat, just stating the facts. Anyway so teach me the fam." I say just before the pilot came on air.

"Okay guys now that we got Kori we'll take off so please buckle up until you see the green light. Thank you." said John.

I looked back to Kori.

"Wow, you haven't called me Cat in a long time. But anyway so my family, well let's start with the immediate." She said.

"There is my Dad, Joe'shsian, but we call him Joe. Then there are my sisters Kalliand'r and Komiand'r and my brothers Ryanand'r and Timand'r. We call them Kalli, Komi, Ryan, and Timi. I'm the middle child as Komi and Timi are older than me, and Ryan and Kalli are younger." She told him.

"Okay, how can I tell between you're siblings?" I asked.

"Well Kalli is supper sweet and bubbly so you couldn't miss her. Komi has black hair and is ignorant. Timi is the up-tight older brother who is very strict around most people except Kalli and me." She was interrupted by me.

"And why is that?"I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure but he diffidently has a soft spot for Kalli and me. And then there is Ryan whom I will treat like a child so don't freak if I start babby talk because I'm used to him as a little kid. I think now he will be 19. Um Timi is 25, Komi is 23, and little Kalli is 17." She stopped with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Any previous boyfriends I should know about?" I asked in a playful tone.

She looked up and replied."No, but I did has this best-friend named Carsonhua'f , um well Carson. He was like my bbf as well as Samirei'd and Coles'onn. We were like four banshees." She ended.

"Okay so is that all?" I asked yet another question.

"Yupe, I guess so. Could you put the middle armrest up? I want to lay down and get some rest for the next-" she paused looking for a word" interesting hours." She as I finished putting up the armrest.

"Okay ,babe, sweet dreams." I said before her eyes fluttered closed.

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.", was my last thought as I fell into a dream state as well.

**(4 HOURS AND 14 MINUETS LATER) **

**STILL ALEX POV-**

"Alright kids! We'll be landing in about seven minutes!" said John through the speakers.

Oh that's wonderful waking up to surround sound yelling of John.

I stretched my arms and opened my eyes only to find Kori still asleep. I nudged her a bit until she finally opened her eyes.

"What?"she asked as she got up.

"Well darling we will be boarding on Tamaran in," I checked my watch. "five minutes."

She stared at me wide-eyed before replying." Oh my god! I have to check my hair and makeup! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She didn't yell but asked loudly.

Before I could reply she ran to the back of the ship.

By the time she got back we were just about to get off. I grabbed some of the bags as did some flight attendants. As the steps dropped Kori ran down them before they even stopped.

I looked before me to see about 200 yards away there was a low fence with what I think all of Tamaran on the other side of it. Then I saw a couple of people on this side of the fence that I think is her family.

I was on my way over to Kori engulfed in some guys deep grip.

"Carson!" Kori smiled as they pulled away.

**Guys I am so sorry for the weight! I just graduated and was about to finish this chapter when my computer fell so I lost everything! I'm so sorry I hope this won't happen again. Thankyou for being patient! ~Kbaby**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- What the hell**.

**Caution! Swears because it's in Alex's POV!**

**Alex's POV-**

**11:52 pm Monday Night.**

I freaking hurt. My whole body freaking hurts. And better yet look at my clothes! How the hell am I going to explain that? Oh God I feel like I'm going to through up. Next time I see that trash I am going to physically hurt him! Gosh damn, and I bet Kori is having a grand old' time.

"Well guess what babe that trash is crap sent from Satan so have fun!" I yelled to the dark ceiling. Some sticky liquid splattered on my face. I brought up my arm to wipe it off with my sleeve. That's it I'm gonna puke. And so I did but when I looked up I was mortified. What came out was not food and alcohol. No, I just threw up red sticky wetness that comes from inside. Great I wonder what inside made this happen. Actually how did I even reach this point?

Aw shit, I remember.

**Continuing from last chapter…..Still Alex's POV**

Carson was not some little kid that would just play little boy hide in seek. No he looked like the kid that wants Kori on his team for big boy hide and go seek.

I don't think I really like this I mean really he hugs Kori and looks up at me moving his eyebrow?

Dude needs to get the hell out of freaking _Twilight_ because I'm not playing Jacob. No I'm the man that gets the girl. But I still want to keep the abs.

Yeah so I just snorted and waited for my girl to look at me witch, damn, took a long time.

She finally walked over to me, grabbed my hand , and pushed me forward.

"Okay guys this," she jested to me", is Alex, my husband."

"Ah dear boy, welcome to the family! If you guys follow me I will lead you to your suite." He said and turned around.

"MOVE THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY! I'm THE PRINCESS'S BEST FRIEND!" a girl's voice sreamed as she pushed through the crowd.

"Sami!"Kori pushed me out of the way and engulfed a girl about two inches shorter than her, but guessing the same age. When I finally saw her face she was actually really pretty with a slender figure, but muscles none the less. So this is Sam the best friend.

"Oh my stars I've missed you so much! Where the hell have you gone to?"

"I've been on Earth with Alex!" Kori replied happily.

"Well obviously! Wait where is this kid? Let me take a look and see if he's good enough."

Oh great. Now I got the bbf checking me out. She came over to me and walked around me. Finally she stopped in front of me and raised her eyebrow.

"Where will you guys live? How many kids? Will I be there aunt? Will you guys visit? How old will you be when you want kids? Will you get another job to pay the bills?" she asked all in two seconds.

Okay Alex just reply with the truth and everything will go fine.

"I don't freaking know."

She raised her eyebrow again and then spoke.

"Good answer! Welcome to the club!"

Oh geez was I relieved. I let out a breath of air that I think I've been holding in.

"Thanks I guess, so your best friend of wife?" I asked just clarifying. All of a sudden she got real close.

"Yupe so if one drop of salty fluid comes out of her eye I swear to the stars I will hunt you down strap you to the ground in an alligator pit, after that I will stab open your plants and cut off you-" she was cut off by Kori slamming her hand over her mouth.

"Is she always that descriptive?" I asked looking around asking anyone. I have to admit, she was pretty damn scary.

"Hey! He's going to need that if you want to be an aunt."

"Fine," Sam mumbled," but if he does then-"again she was stopped by Kori's hand.

"It won't happen, know let's see our room. I need sleep." She turned toward her dad.

I perked up a bit; I didn't really get much sleep on the plane. And a nap did sound relaxing at the moment.

"No Alex." said Kori not even looking at me.

"Oh come on I wasn't even thinking about that!" I put up my hands in truth.

"I don't care so no Alex." And she started following her dad as I trailed behind. I wasn't really up for a fight.

A few hallways, stairs, and maids making out with butlers later; we found our room.

Kori's follower's left us to check out the room by ourselves, but just after we thought everyone had left Sam stuck her head through the door.

"Oh and I made sure they made the bed extra soft and had them take away a few pillows. I told them that you guys wound need more room since you probably wouldn't really be sleeping…" she smiled at us.

"Oh why thanks Sam, do you mind so we can check out if your work has paid off?" Kori replied. Damn I hope she's not playing.

"Indeed my highness, I will just inform your dear Tim about this occasion." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Kori's face turned bright red. She picked up one of the two pillows on the bed.

"Get out!" Kori smiled as she through the pillow at Sam.

And out of our luck she caught the pillow and closed the door with it still in her hands.

"Yaaaa! Kori know we only have one pillow left!"

"Oh come on babe you know I always end up using you as my pillow." She said with her green eyes shining.

"Gosh you're lucky I love you." I looked at her.

She giggled and ran up to me. I caught her in my arms and tried to cherish this moment. This may sound sappy of me but- wait nothing to do with my girl is sappy. I just love her so much it's like I'm on love potion number 9.

"Are you using a love potion on me?" I asked her. She looked into my eyes and giggled again.

"Do you seriously pay attention when we watch my chick flicks?"

"Well I don't know if you're going to test me at the end so I try and pay attention." I replied nonchalantly.

"You're so good to me."

"I know."

And that's what I remember before falling asleep that night. Oh god, but the next day was hell.

So I wake up alone in the queen size bed. Okay, she probably had business to attend. I get that.

So I took my shower, shaved, and got dressed. I then heard knocking coming from the door. Wait did I say knocking? Oh no, I meant banging. So I rushed to the door hoping it was Kori.

Instead I was greeted by Sam.

"Oh good your dressed! Let's go!" she grabbed my arm and walked down the hallway with me.

"Wait! Where are we going?" I asked. I was still a bit afraid of her from yesterday. I mean she never even said 'Just joking!' So yeah Alex looks scared shitless right now.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna kill ya! I'm just on Alex duty." She bent her fingers when she said duty.

"Oh so I'm stuck with you for the rest of the day?" I just _had_ to ask.

"Correct and there is only one rule here and that is; Me casa, Me casa." She said.

"Wait did you just say what yours is yours? That's not how the saying works!"

"Hey don't push it Allie, I just started liking you."

"Allie?" Wow, haven't heard that one yet.

"Yeah, what you don't like a girlie name?" she asked amused.

"Nah I've been called worse. My uncle calls me Lexi." I replied looking down at her. All of a sudden she burst into laughter.

"Well I still like mine, it fits you much better than 'Alex'." She pointed out. I could trust her right?

"That's because it's not my real name." I answered looking forward again. She stopped walking forcing me to turn around.

"What?" she answered grabbing onto my arm more.

"Yes my name is not really Alex. It's Sam, like you. But then I changed it to Alex so my father couldn't trace me down." I waited for her reaction.

"Sweet! Sam and Sami, that's so cool! Okay dude you're my new pal in crime kay? Do you like screwing with people? When's the last time you played a prank?" she asked. Um…I actually don't know.

"I can't remember, maybe a year ago?"

"Well Damn kid! That is way too long!" She grabbed my arm again and continued forward.

"Okay first we're going to screw with the chef, Faties, and don't laugh because yes if you say it without a French accent, his name is faties."

"Okay well while we are on our way, were is Kori?" I asked still confused of where she went.

"Oh she's with _Carson_, he is showing her around. Oh and don't worry I hate that kid as well. He is just so kind and good-hearted. I could tell that his act is bull."She said as we approached a door.

"Why does he have to play cat and mouse with her? I mean anyone can tell that she has no interest in him." I explained.

Then she looked me straight in the eye.

"That's the thing Allie, she is. She does like him, we all could tell. The fact is she likes him. She loves you. So I doubt she would dump you, like really you guys are married! So I'll tell you what after we play a few pranks we'll check in with Kor and Car."

I let out a sigh.

"Okay you're right. Let's have some fun." I haven't been childish since chasing Kori through the base, so hopefully this will shed some light on me.

"Good know let's go." She opened the door and I noticed this was a closet. I looked at Sami and she motioned for me not to speak.

"I'm a healer and I'm practicing magic so shush." She explained. Next this I know she said some words and a shaft opened up behind me. I looked through it to notice that it was the kitchen.

Then she looked at me and motioned for me to watch. She said some more words and the bowl fatie was using flew up and covered him in whatever he we making. Then I had to laugh as a wooden spoon came out of the drawer and wacked him in the butt.

I guess he started swearing in Tameranian. He then yelled "Samantha!" and that was when we closed the shaft. All we could do was sit there and laugh.

After that we played pranks on some butlers, guests in the palace, and then the maids which were the funniest. And then soon it was time to find Kori.

"Okay first we'll check the main area and ask some people if they had seen her. Next we will check Carson's room, and then the backyard."

So after we checked all of those places we retreated back to Sami's room only to find a certain redhead knocking on her door.

"Hey Ryan! I haven't seen you around here in awhile!" Sami whent over to the kid- I mean Ryan and hugged him.

"Haven't seen you either!" he replied and looked up to me then back at Sam.

"And so I see Sami's got a boyfriend! Awww she grew up to fast." He mocked at her. She punched him in the arm.

"Hey that's Kori's husband you idiot! Show respect to the guy!"

All of a sudden Ryan's face dropped.

"Oh my stars and planets I am so sorry! I didn't mean it at all! I take it back! Every word!" He looked afraid. Afraid of what? Me?

"Hey s'okay kid. It's cool, so you're Ryan? Cool I got a brother." I said walking over to shake his hand. He shook back.

"And I'm glad to have you as my new bro, you seem really nice."

"Thanks" I said.

"Okay let's go inside, people might start to look." Said Sam as she motioned us to go inside he room. We all sat on the couch and Sam told Ryan about what we did today and I told him about myself. Actually in only an hour or so I grew too really like the kid. I could imagine us three as being best friends. He was really cool though and I admired that. I would rather have a cool kid as my friend than a weirdo.

We soon found ourselves with Sam on the bed, me laying on the couch, and Ry walking around.

"I can't believe we couldn't find Kor. She seriously went missing." Said Sam from the bed.

"Speak of the demon." Muttered Ry.

I turned to look at him. He was staring out the window looking down.

"Is she down there?" asked Sam as she got off the bed walking to the window.

"Yeah her and charmer." He muttered back. That was when I hopped off the couch and sprinted to the window. And what I was greeted with pissed me off a lot.

So there was Kori and Carson down there they were walking together until Kori stopped.

She looked back up at Carson. He said something that I couldn't tell what and then bent down and smacked his lips down on Kori's. And she kissed him back.

I couldn't look anymore so I turned back around and sat on the couch.

I knew it, I knew she would pick him.

Next I knew the couch sunk low and Sam was hugging me and Ryan was saying words of comfort. Even though, it didn't help.

So that night I listened to Sam and Ryan's plan.

I'll stay with them and watch some movies until 1 in the morning. Then I'll go back to her and sleep in my same bed. Then wake up at 5 in the morning and stay with Ryan for awhile.

And that's what I did.

But little did they know that after Carson kissed Kori she punched him straight in the face and told him to never come near her again. And that night Kori got into her bed at around 9:30 and cried herself to sleep. She didn't even get to see Alex all day.

…

So now it is 8 o'clock and Ryan and I are down in the pool and that's when Sam came running over.

"Guys there's news!" She yelled as she ran over to us with a paper in her hand.

So I jumped out of the pool, grabbed a towel and tried to dry off as she handed Ryan the paper.

"It's an invitation to a ball tonight at 7 and ends at midnight, it's held for you and Kori. Alex I'm sorry to say that you have to go to this. You need to be there or else the whole planet will think of you as a disgrace. I know it's not fair but I heard the maids talking about Kori crying all last night." She said.

"Well the maids gossip about everything so I don't know. But okay I'll go to this ball thing, I don't like people hatin on me."

So we all got up and chilled out until around 5 when we were outside playing basket ball. And the ***hole showed up.

"Oh hey guys look it's the loser and his fan club." Said a dark voice.

Ryan, Sam, and I turned around to see three guys standing there. I saw Carson first and then two kids behind him.

"Yeah Car! They're even playing a stupid _human _game!" laughed one of the followers.

"Oh shut the hell up Brendon, your such an idiot." Pronounced Sam. Then Carson took a step or two close to her so Ryan and I stepped in front of her.

"Oh what are you sleeping with the brother and the groom Sam? Oh stars your such a slut." And then he looked at me. "Just like Kori, making out with me while she's married."

That was when I lost it and punched him in the head then kneed him in the groin. He fell to the ground that kicked me there. Soon enough I fell too. He punched me in the jaw and cut my lip. Then I jumped on top of him.

"Never talk about my girl like that!" I yelled. Then I flipped him over and twisted his arm back.

"Now say sorry to Sam!" I yelled again.

He never said anything so I twisted his wrist.

"AHHHH! I'M SORRY SAM! I'M SORRY!" he yelled in agony. After that I was satisfied so I let him go. He squirmed a bit to get up.

"What are you a serial killer?" he asked while taking steps back.

"Actually I am. But I only kill for business. And guess what, if come close to me, my wife, or my friends. I will make it business." I glowed at him while wiping the blood from my mouth.

"Oh don't worry I'll be back, and I'll take your wife too!" he said then scampered away with his friends.

I didn't forget about his promise to come back and soon enough it was 6:55. Most of the guests were here so I was on my way down to the ball.

I then saw Sam so I ran over to her. We talked for a bit on the way down there. Then a heard a bang and Sam fell to the ground. I turned around to see three boys each with wooden blocks.

One kid hit me in the legs taking me down. The next hit me in the stomach; I knew he hurt something then. I tried fighting back though. I got the Brendon kid knocked out on the ground.

I was a bit happier than, two on one was better than three on one. As I looked up ready to fight again the only thing I saw was a big piece of wood coming at me. It hit me straight in the head and I couldn't move. I felt them start to kick my stomach and I couldn't help but cry as one of my organs was in agony. One more kick and it went black.

And there is the end of my memory. Damn I tried getting back up in this cell but ended up falling again. I threw up again, this time with more blood. Damn I got to find a way out, I hope they didn't hurt or take Sam. Because she may be the only one to get me out of this mess. Maybe she'll find me, or my body. No, Lexi think good thoughts. But that's just it, all I could do was hope that I won't die.

**YAY! Longest chapter I have ever writtin and this chapter is for brunedlce0 !Hope Alex is okay though. Well thankyou guys for waiting! Review please I need more ideas! ~kbaby**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- I have such a fairytale life**

**Kori's POV(at the ball)-**

"Where is he!" I mumbled to myself.

Oh God. What if he stood me up? Damn I can't believe this.

"Kori!" I heard my father yell. I then turned around to see Komi, Timi, and Kalli walking over to me.

"Oh my Gosh Timi! Kalli! How are you guys?" I hugged Timi and Kalli , sorry I didn't really give about Komi.

"Oh my Kori! I haven't seen you in awhile but I cannot believe how guedite you are!" Kalli squealed as she hugged my tight.

Then Timi hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Beautiful indeed young sister."

I smiled at him and nodded my head at Komi.

"I'm sorry family, but I must find my husband, it would seem as though I lost him." I told them. They all nodded at me and said they would see me later. I agreed and went to the bathroom.

I did what I had to than washed my hands and looked in the mirror. My hair was still in its elegant twist bun with I few wavy pieces framing my face. I looked down at my gorgeous floor length green dress that slipped down my body. I looked at my hands and noticed my wedding ring.

'He wouldn't leave right?' I gasped. 'What if he saw Carson kiss me?' I muttered slightly looking at the mirror.

Oh no, I must find him! I rushed out the bathroom door keeping a normal place to the double doors so I didn't look suspicious. As I put my hand on the door handle I heard a voice that really pissed me off right now.

"Leaving so soon? Even at your own party?"

I turned around to meet Carson standing in a tux with a glass of….wine? How did Daddy get wine here from earth? Oh god no one here is used to wine! Oh there is going to bed a lot of hangovers tomorrow. I sighed than replied.

"Please Carson leave me alone." I begged not really wanting to talk to him at the moment.

"Oh what's the matter dear? Can't find your pet?" Oh my heavens I despise this man.

"As a matter-of-fact I am looking for something, but not my pet. I can't seem to find my husband so please just go." I sighed again. He smirked. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Okay," he replied," and just to let you know, I doubt you'll find him."

"What are you-" I stopped looking up noticing he wasn't there.

Great so Carson has something to do with this. Just great.

I opened the double doors and looked down the hallways. I walked for a bit down a few hallways until my feet started to hurt. So I took off my dark green heels and put them but the door to my room as I passed it. I than ran, now able to without my dreadful heels on.

I came to an intersection. I stopped not knowing which way to choose. Then I felt a sudden urge to go right, and it felt like I was pushed a bit that way as well. So I ran down the right hallway. I wasn't really sure what I was expecting to find. That was until I stopped for I minuet to take a breath. I rested my hand on the wall until I felt something sticky.

I looked at my hand to notice blood on it.

That's weird. I than followed a trail of it until I heard noises. I heard banging and yelling of some sort. I got closer and hear more distinct voices. "Ryan! Please open the door! Help please Ryan!" someone yelled.

As I turned the corner my heart stopped. I saw Sami, most of her hair was out of her bun while the rest was bloody. Her crimson colored dress was partially ripped and blood stained. She was banging on Ryan's door with bloody hands.

"Sami." I gasped. She turned to look at me and her eyes went wide.

**Sam's POV- **

I can't believe what just happened. First I was walking down the hall with Alex to the ball and next thing I know I get wacked over the head with something hard. Damn I couldn't even move or talk. All I heard was some fighting and next thing I know I get slapped across the face and kicked in the side.

Crap it hurt a lot and I couldn't even defend myself. Then I felt a sting a pain run through my arm. Which one of these idiots would use a knife on me? Retards.

I heard someone yell something like 'Let's go' and "In the cell' then people running away. After like a few minutes I finally have some strength to get up, even if my side hurt. I tried using the wall to help me up but a cringed at the pain in that arm. I grabbed it and felt blood so I tried using my now bloody hand to pull myself up and succeeded so I ran down the hallway a bit and took a turn. Luckily Ryan's room wasn't too far way. As I just got to his door I fell. My legs gave out and I think it was from blood loss.

So I pounded hard on Ryan's door hopping he was in there. Oh stars I wonder what they did to Alex, I hope he's okay. What did those idiots say? Something about going and….and a… a cell? Cell? Maybe that's wear Alex is!

I yelled at the door again on my knees when I heard my name. I looked over to see Kori's shocked and worried face.

"Kori! Kori hurry! Alex! I think he's in one of the cells!" I yelled to her. All she did was run over to me and pick me up bridle style. What was she doing? She started running.

"No! Kori you need to find Alex! Stop!" She just kept running, than finally looked at me.

"What happened." She said quietly with her eyes watery. She started to cry.

"Alex, Ryan, and I saw you and Carson kiss. We all sort of confronted each other and things led to other things and now I'm bleeding and Alex is probably in some kind of cell thing!" I said a bit loudly. She just cried harder, but kept running.

"Carson came on me and then I felt it wrong because I love Alex and I cried all that night. And he's wear now? In a cell? Oh my we should have never come here. "She balled her eyes out we then came to two big doors. Kori opened them and I noticed we were in the medical wing.

"Someone help! She's been stabbed! Blood loss! Help!" a bunch of doctors came rushing towards me and set me on a bed. That's when I passed out.

Then opened my eyes and saw myself there on the bed, with doctors around me.

"It's alright she's not dead just in shock, we still have a chance to save her." One of the doctors said.

"This is weird, what am I in some kind of dream state?" I asked out loud.

"I think it's an in-between state of life and death." I jumped hearing someone's voice.

**Alex's POV-**

I woke up hearing footsteps on the ground. I looked up from my spot on the floor to see three men walking over to my cell.

"Having a good time buddy boy?" The slimy, dirty voice of Carson asked.

"Oh it's a pleasure to be down here with you all and the smell down here is just lovely." I spat.

"That's good because I think I'm going to enjoy beating the hell out of you!" He yelled and ran over to kick me up against the wall.

I screamed in pain and Carson smiled. He enjoyed pain. If I don't make it through this than hopefully someone will give this guy what he deserves.

He kicked me again than the two followers held me up Carson punched me, he kicked me, and he even took out his little knife and slashed shallow but painful slashes on my body.

After maybe 15 minutes of my screams and his laughter, I passed out.

Than I had this feeling to open my eyes, so I did. And what I saw only made me shocked as hell.

I saw myself and the guys and Carson. My body was lying on the ground, my face was pale and bloody. Great, so I'm dead. Then I saw all the guys stop hitting me.

"Is he dead?" Brendon asked worried.

"I don't know, Trent check his pulse." ordered Carson. I walked over to him and tried to hit him, but my hand just went through his face.

I cursed under my breath.

"Barley, he'll probably die soon. His injuries are bad." The kid replied.

"Okay than let's get out of here." Said Carson as they all ran away.

I looked down at my body again. So I was still alive? So I'm not dead but barely alive.

I have to find someone. Oh my God Sam! What happened to her? I gotta find her.

I ran through the halls yelling her name, although she probably couldn't hear me.

Then I found her making her way to Ryan's room with blood all over her.

"Sam are you okay?" I asked her.

She kept banging on Ryan's door. So she can't hear me. I have to help her though.

I ran down some more halls and found Kori, damn she looked gorgeous. Remember Sam Alex!

"Kori Sam is hurt come on!" I yelled. She came to an intersection and looked down the left way.

"No! Kori go right! Sam needs help! Kori go please." I begged. She was still deciding so I nudged her a bit to the right. She looked a bit scared but went that way. Wow, I can't believe I touched her. I couldn't touch anyone else though.

Then I watched as she found Sam and brought her to the ER. I was a bit happy now since I got to know that Carson was the one that came on her.

Well I stood there and watched and made sure Sam would be O.K. I saw the doctors putting fluids in her arms and trying to wrap her bloody arm. Then I saw her eyes close.

I cursed out loud. Was she dead? Next my questions were answered when she appeared in front of me looking down at her body.

"This is weird, what am I in some kind of dream state?" she asked to no one in particular. So I decided to answer.

"I think it's an in-between state of life or death." I replied to her.

She whipped around to face me. She gasped and ran into my arms and hugged me.

"Oh my stars are you okay?" she asked.

And I told her all about from the cell to now. We decided up a plan and knew we had to get it done fast.

So after yelling at Kori so much and finally getting her to have a 'feeling' that something has to be done. She finally remembered about me and ran out of the ER telling them about how I'm hurt somewhere as well. Some of the nurses went with her to find me. And damn do I hope she gets there quick.

**Okay so here we are! Chapter 9! This Chapter goes to black cat for the fabulous review! (Thanks!) And I would also like to thank my reviewers as well! Hope you liked!**

**~Kbaby**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Part 1 Finding Him.**

**Alex's POV-**

'Geeze Kor! Go left!' I screamed as Sam and I were trying to get Kori to go down the left hallway. She finally looked down it and crept slowly down the narrow hallway. This was the hallway that led to the cells, were I was, so hopefully we get there quick.

'She needs to move faster!' Sam hissed. I looked over at her and she had her head between her hands.

'Were never going to get to you in time at this pace.' She mumbled.

I walked over and gave her a hug, it really did look like she needed one at that moment.

'I'll be fine, we'll get there, look I can see the door coming up!' I ran over to the door trying to get it open. Of course it didn't work.

Kori then saw the door and ran over to it and opened it. As we all walked in I noticed all of the cells in two rows, one on the left and one on the right.

"Alex! Alex can you hear me? Please baby, answer me!" she yelled and quickly looked in each cell as she made her way down the aisle.

'Hey Sam look it's me!" I looked down at myself, all the blood looked almost dry and was face was paled to my normal naturally tan skin. Kori was almost to my cell, I could hear her footsteps getting closer. Then they stopped and I heard a gasp.

**Kori's POV-**

I gasped as I looked down at my husband in horror, he looked terrible! He was covered in blood, his hair was a mess and he just looked….dead. I gasped again at the thought and used my super strength to pull the bars off the wall and through them aside.

I ran over to him and picked his head up in my hands. Please let him be okay, please let him be okay. I repeated over and over in my head. I pressed a button on the remote thing my dad gave me so that if I found Alex he would be able to locate me.

About four minutes later the door busted open and my father along with Timi and a few other men ran in to help Alex. They brought him upstairs and in the ER.

After a half an hour the doctor came out and told me that his arm was strained and two of his ribs broke causing him internal bleeding and he would have to do surgery to fix it. I agreed remembering when _he _brokemy ribs.

So a few hours later Alex was up after surgery and I would be able to see him. So I stood outside his door for a moment thinking what was going to happen. Would he be mad? Would he even remember? Well there is only one way to find out. So I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

….

**Yes I know that was short but I just wanted to update today because it's my birthday! I promise the next chapter will be mucho longer and you guys will be hopefully satisfied! Okay and also just to say if anyone is interested in Twilight I have begun to write a story about Bella and Quil that is really good, so thanks guys!**

**~kbaby**


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

**Chapter 10 part 2-**

**Kori's POV-**

"Oh thank God your okay." I heard him say when I walked into the room.

Me? Okay? Is he crazy? I just found him a few hours ago lying almost dead in a cell!

I wanted to scream all of this at him, but when I looked up into his eyes they were full of sadness and concern. I couldn't yell at him like this. I shouldn't even yell at him at all.

Damn I was being such a bitch lately. Why couldn't I just stop being stupid and hurting people?

Well that is of course the reason I left the Tit- no I can't keep bringing my thoughts to them. They're part of my past and nothing more.

"I'm so sorry. I should have let something happen between Carson and I. No, I should have never let us come here in the first place. I just- I'm- oh heavens Alex are you in any pain at all? Do you need anything?" I asked I ran to his side and gently held his hand.

I haven't held his hand since the day we arrived. God I'm so stu- stop it Kori this isn't about you! Oh my stars and galaxies! Alex is in a hospital bed because of me and all I can think of is about myself.

No. No. No. No. NO. This is it. Screw Kori's problems. My husband is hurt and I have to fix it. So no more of my whining sorrowfulness. I need to nut up or shut up and that is exactly what I am going to do.

Unfortunately though, I'm going to need some starting help.

"Hey I'm fine okay? I know what you're thinking Kori and it's not your fault. I would have gotten into a fight with that kid anyways. I wish he played far though, I probably would have won." I smirked a tiny bit as he made me feel better.

"_Jackass played three against one, plus he had a fucking bat, damn bitch."_ I heard him mumble under his breath.

And that made me giggle a bit. I wish I was there with him. We would have narrowed the fight.

"Honey?" I asked him still holding his hand.

"Yes, my love." He replied looking straight into my eyes.

"Could I cuddle with you?" I asked sheepishly. I never dropped his gaze.

"Baby you shouldn't have to ask. I always welcome you to cuddle. Haha I sound so weird saying that word. Cuddle. Hahaha."

I laughed with him and climbed in softly on the side of the bed to snuggle with him. I finally set myself in place and rested my head on his chest. He gently rose him arm and wrapped it around me.

And that is how I fell asleep that night.

…..

**Ryan's POV- **

I looked down at her spleenful form. She looks so peaceful, at rest almost. I watch the rise and fall of her chest. I hear the soft _woosh_ of her breath as she exhaled. She seemed so innocent. So pure and, well as much as I will get my ass whooped for this, vulnerable.

A nurse would come in and out occasionally to check her vitals, her heart monitor. Just to make sure all is well, and I know for a fact it will be.

The doctors said she is in a minor coma. That she will be awake most likely in the morning. Well I'm going to be here when it does happen.

I want to see her amazing beautiful forest green eyes. I'm just longing to see them. To embrace her and whisper in her ear how much she means to me. Well she already knows that. But hey who ever said you can't say things twice?

I draw a heart onto the back of her hand with my finger. Over and over again. The doctors say sometimes the people unconscious can hear you, feel your touch, maybe even smell.

So as I draw onto her hand, if she could feel me, she'll know it's alright to open her eyes. Because someone is hear waiting for her. I bet she might feel lonely, no one to talk to, not able to answer if there was. I know how it feels. That's why when she comes back, we won't have a need to be lonely.

So now I can only hope that she'll awaken.

That Sam will come back to me.

…..

**Kori's POV- **

I opened my eyes only to close them again.

Why did hospitals have to be so bright? Even on a different planet?

I opened my eyes a bit more slowly this time and they adjusted to the light.

I looked up a bit and noticed that Alex was still asleep next to me. I can't believe what has happened these past days. Everything is just so unbelievable lately; it's quite hard to predict what will happen next. I can't wait until we're back home, sleeping in our normal bed, able to just relax. It felt so good to think about.

I slowly got out of his grip and tip toed out the door into the hallway, I just wanted to check on Sami.

I soon then neared the door to her hospital room and squeaked the door open a bit.

The sight before me made my eyes tear up.

I saw my little brother Ryan holding onto Sami's hand and resting his head on her shoulder.

Oh my God. I felt as if I were in a movie were the two lovers go and exchange their love, and then one falls ill. It wasn't fair.

Although I am uncertain of how long ago these two have confessed their feelings, or if they even did. So I could not really describe the scene before me. And I most certainly did not want to interrupt Ryan right now so I left.

I didn't actually _leave. _I just simply walked down the hall, and back into Alex's room. I than sat on the chair beside the bed and just let my thoughts go.

I let them fly in front of me. They raced around the room, maybe even the hospital. I just had to let them go and free my mind. I'm sick of holding everything in, it's not fun and it never was.

Fuwe. It felt good to just let go.

I wish I could do this more often.

And that my dears is how I fell back asleep.

…..

**1 week later (still Kori POV)**

"Hey, babe, catch!" Alex yelled from the plane door.

"Alright! This time throw it _lightly_ though!" He nodded and softly threw down another suitcase to me.

I caught it with ease and dragged it over to the other cases.

Today we got home from Tameran. Sami woke up and is healing fine. And Alex is so much better and with so weird medicine we had on my planet Alex was able to heal in five days.

Yeah I know seems short but hey who am I to be unhappy? Were finally home right? That's gotta mean something.

I've also noticed that there has been something up with Alex that he's not telling me, I try to ignore it but well it's pretty hard. (Not intending to be a perverted joke)

Every time I ask about it he says "Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

And I know that's not true. It really freaks me out since I'm used to us sharing everything, but everyone has their secrets right?

"Alright, grab what you can and bring it to the room. I'll get the rest!" yelled Alex as he walked down the stairs.

"Kay, kay!" I yelled back and grabbed two bags in each hand.

I made it to our room and dropped the bags on the ground. I looked around and noticed nothing was different. Mmmm I would have thought that Craig or Collins at the least would have at least come in to check things, even clean maybe?

Whatever, I'll just remember this when they go somewhere.

"Kor could you please close the door?" I turned around to see Alex with two cases in one hand and three in the other.

I giggled and went to close the door behind him, only to have it open right back up.

"Welcome Back!" screamed Collins as she pushed her way into the room.

"Oh I missed you guys so much! How has everything been? Any failed missions? Any break-ins?" I asked as I ran over and hugged Collins.

"Nah, Craig is out right now at Stop and Shop, he'll be back soon." She replied and hugged Alex.

"Now hurry up and put all your crap away, there's a movie I got that I really want to watch!" and with that she ran out of the room and closed the door.

….

**Two Days Later (sorry, I'm rushing)**

"Pancakes or Eggs?" I asked too the three sleepy people walking into the kitchen.

They all walked in and plopped down or a stool.

"Pancakes." Mumbled Alex.

"Sure." Mumbled Collins and Craig.

Alright then, I guess I'm baking some pancakes.

Alex, Collins, and Craig are all tired because- well let's just say our mission last night didn't go so well.

"Who's stupid enough to climb up a freaking tree?" asked Alex.

Okay, so I guess we are going to talk about last night.

"I assume that idiot that did?" I replied to him shrugging.

"Okay, I get he was scarred of us but he climbed up a tree and stayed there for **FOUR FREAKING HOURS**?"

"I don't know what the dude was thinking! I'm not-" and I was interrupted by our wonderfully loud security alarm.

"Damnit, what now?" asked Craig as he looked up the security cams by the cabinets.

I looked up to and almost fainted.

Is that the Titians?

…

**Omg! I finally updated! Anyways here is Chapter 10 part 2! And I just wanted to let everyone know this story may be coming to an end :'( (remember I said "Maybe") Love you guys so much and I hope you enjoy! And please review, it tells me if I need to keep going or not!**

**~Kbaby**


	12. Author's Note

**Authors Note-**

**Yes I know you all hate me for this. And just so you know I hate myself for this as well. I'll just get to the point.**

**I NEED YOUR HELP! Please guys. I know you love this story, well I hope you do. So I need your help. I truthfully lost interest in this story and I need YOUR help for ideas so I can get ideas. **

**Please guys your comments mean so much to me and it will hurt me to let this story go. And I don't want to for all of your sake. **

**So again I ask you please please I beg of you,**

**For everyone that is reading this with an account,**

**Please Review a thought!**

**I don't care if it's the stupid idea ever! Atleast it will make me laugh or something.**

**So thank you guys for your help and Thank you for your reviews!**

**~kbaby**


	13. Chapter 11

**I loved your reviews and you guys were sooo much help! Thank You sooo much! So I actually smooshed some ideas together so let's see how this goes!**

**Chapter 11- Why didn't I see this coming?**

**Kori's POV-**

Is that the Titians?

No,no,no. This can diffidently not be happening!

"Oh, guys I can't face them! It's just not gonna happen. Oh, crap." I panicked. Why are they here now? This just cannot happen, oh please let this be a dream!

"Don't worry babe, I wouldn't let them get you. Their only at the docking station so I want you to get to our room, now. Just run ,lock the door and get under the bed, I'll be there soon." Said Alex as he pulled me toward the door.

"I love you." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." And with that I was running down the hall. I just kept running in the direction of my room. I took a left-no wait right-wait. I stopped dead in my tracks. Shit were am I?

I walked slowly down the hall and kept close to the wall.

"There's nothing in here, either." I heard a voice around the corner say.

Crap,crap,crap,crap. I ran in the other direction. Damnit this sucks. What if they don't recognize me?

I still have my gear on from last night-I mean morning. And I do look really different. Oh I hope they don't find me.

"Hey, wait- I heard someone run. Come on guys this way!" dang I heard the voice behind me.

I heard them calling to each other, trying to get me. I took a turn and ended up in the main lobby. Crap, I stopped to think- wait why the hell did I stop? Well Kor, I guess we're going to face them one way or the other.

"Hey chick!" I heard a guy say from behind me.

I was about to turn around when I suddenly fell into darkness.

Damn kid pressed my pressure point.

….

When I woke up I heard noises, um, shuffling maybe? Hmmm I don't want to think right now, my head hurts. Damn it that was thinking.

"Hey dude she's waking up." I heard a very familiar voice say.

I opened my eyes slowly so I didn't over panic. And when I opened them I suddenly regretted it. No it wasn't the light. It was the four familiar people standing in front of me.

I first noticed the big bulky guy in the back, Cyborg I remember. I inwardly smiled. He was always nice to me.

Then I girl with long black hair pulled back in a ponie-tail, I noticed her outfit as a long-sleeved purple shirt and skirt. I took a sharp intake of breath. Raven, oh she is so beautiful, I missed our girl on girl time.

Next was a guy with brown short hair and tan skin. I didn't recognize him until I saw his eyes, deep purpleish black. Beastboy? Oh my goodness he's human?

And then I saw a guy with black hair and shades, Robin.

I intently looked away.

"Hey girlie, what's your name?" asked Cyborg. I stayed quiet; I can't handle blowing my cover.

"Cyborg stop being kind to her, she works for Slade." Robin hissed at him. Jerk.

"Do you know Starfire? Has Slade captured her? Is she dead? What do you know about this?" he demanded.

I just shook my head.

"Speak girl! I know you have a voice! Your vitals say your healthy now talk!" he slammed me against the table I was on.

"Robin stop, you've been so paranoid since Star left and you have to cool it down!" said Raven.

"You don't know how it feels Raven! I was in love with her! I can't just drop the fact she's gone!" he yelled back still pushing on me. Then he got off and stalked toward Raven.

"You loved her?" I used my voice crap.

"Yeah, so you decide to speak? Great now you can answer questions!" he said.

I jumped off the table and closed in on him. I was so sick of his shit and now I wanted revenge.

He was taller than me now but I wasn't too far off, maybe an inch or two.

"You're right, she did die. And guess what, you killed her." I growled at him.

He looked a bit amused and smirked.

"I never killed her, Slade took her from us. She was our friend and I would never hurt her like that." He spat back.

"Really Robin, you're going to have to learn to let a girl finish. You may not have totally killed Starfire, but a new women grew inside her, changed her, even made her stronger." I hissed at him.

He looked a bit taken back at first but then regained his posture.

"Oh really? And who is that?" he asked.

I drew my hands to fists and took my battle pose. I was so mad my eyes turned glowing green.

"Kori Anders, and she's gonna fuck up your life."

…..

**Alex's POV-**

"Shit why are they here now? You guys like just got back!" complained Collins.

I myself don't know why they are here but I sure know that if one of them lays a finger on Kori then I swear that I will cut their hand off.

"I don't know let's just hurry up and get this over with, this is a lot on Kori and I don't like it." I told her.

"Alright, alright let's go, their heading towards the lobby." Said Collins.

"Yes, we finally get to kick some Titian ass." Said Craig as we all ran out of the room and down the corridor.

We got to the lobby and stopped in our tracks.

In front of us were the famous four that I've been hearing about for awhile now. I then noticed Kori in the Brunette's arms as they all turned towards us.

"Leave her alone! She has no importance to you!" I yelled.

"Give us Starfire and we'll give you the girl." Muttered the one with black hair.

"Pshh ha!" Collins failed to control her laughter.

They are pretty stupid. I wonder what they would do if they knew they already had her? But I'm not gonna risk the chance of letting them know.

"She left you! We don't know where she is anymore!" said Craig.

"She would never just _leave_ us. You took her Slade I know it!" Yelled the black haired one again.

_No she left __you_. I wanted to say but kept my mouth shut.

"Robin you know that isn't true. You hurt her so she left. Why are you blaming us for something you caused." Replied Craig.

Ohhhh so this is Robin? Wow, I kind of expected a bit more wacky looking. I guess I have to give him some credit for decency.

"Please, give Star back to us. I really don't want to have to take this girl! We just miss her and want her back!" pleaded the brunette.

"Beast, be quiet. This isn't about you." Robin told ,um, Beast.

"Night, this has us all involved! We all want her back! Don't you dare say it isn't about us!" yelled a petite girl from the back with black hair.

"Fine Rae. So are we making a deal?" Robin placed the last part to us.

"No way, we don't have Starfire, there for nothing to trade with." I said.

"Really " he said and grabbed a knife from his pocket and held it against Kori's neck. I stepped forward.

Okay totally lost the decency and the credit!

"Now are you willing to make this deal happen?" he asked.

"Night stop! Let her go! No one is supposed to get hurt man!" yelled the dark skinned man.

"Robin stop, this isn't right!" said the girl, Rae.

"Like we said, we do not have Starfire, let the girl down. She's not involved with any of this." Begged Craig.

"Please don't drag her into this." Said Collins.

"Aren't you supposed to be the hero?" I said.

"Not this time, sorry I have to do this, it's just business. You guys should know how that is. Oh and once you guys are willing to make a deal, then you'll know how to find us." Was all he said before the room went up in smoke.

…

**End of Chapter 11! Tell me if you like how it's going! Thank you guys again soooo much for all the ideas and I hope I did well in this chapter! And also a thanks to the funny suggestions, you guys helped soo much as well! Hope all is well and to everyone who has family or friends in the military I hope all is well and that they come home safe. Happy Veterans Day, my they all come home soon!**

**~kbaby**


	14. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews guys and so sorry this took so long, I almost forgot to update. SORRY!**

**Chapter 12- Surprise Guest**

**Kori's POV-**

"Stop, Robin she can't fight!" yelled Cyborg.

"Oh well." Robin sneared.

"You know what, no. I'm not going to fight you. It's useless, and no joy comes out of it so think of yourself lucky." I said and turned for the door.

I grabbed the handle and it shocked me.

"Shit!" I retracted my hand and turned around to the four young adults I would die for.

"I don't understand." Stated Beastboy.

"I wouldn't expect you to dumb-shit." I replied back.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem!" said Cyborg.

"My problem is that I was taking out of my home and away from my family to some weird ass place that holds four people from my memories." I spat.

I didn't mean to be rude; my emotions have been flying everywhere lately. I don't know what my problem was.

"Star, you look different." Said Raven in a small voice.

I looked at her and saw sorrow and regret in her eyes. My soul softened.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect to see you guys so soon." I said.

"So soon, star it's been almost five years." Said Beastboy.

"Don't trust her, she's probably brainwashed by Slade." There goes Robin; ruining the moment.

"Brainwashed? Really Robin? Are we in the fourth grade?" I asked.

"Why did you leave? Not just that but join _Slade_?" asked Rae.

"After I had my 'accident'," I saw Robin wince," I went to the mall, you guys remember?"

They all nodded so I carried on.

"Well I took the bus home cause I knew you guys were on a mission. Well I meant this kid, around the same age, pretty nice. We talked and then there were screams. I guess your fight caused the bus to turn. The kid helped me out safe and after being checked by the medics he offered for me to go to his house."

"Don't trust strangers." Robin stated.

"Well Robbie I was just released from you kicking my ass so I would only assume my life couldn't be more screwed up." I shut him up.

"So the kid ended up being Slade's kid and Slade asked me again to join him. Oh yeah he asked before Robin beat me as well. Anywho, I agreed and stayed with them for the last five years." I ended not wanting to get into anymore details.

"Slade has a son!" yelled Robin.

"Yes, he does. Did I not say that?" I told him.

"What's his name? What does he look like? How old is he? Can he fight? What weapon does he use? How can I –" I cut him off.

"I'm not saying anymore now as a prisoner I would like to be taken to a room that has a closed in bathroom!" I stated.

"We're not going to treat you like a prisoner." Said Rae.

"Yeah I kinda figured." I shrugged.

"It was the young one! The one with brown hair!" said Robin as he ran out the room with the two boys trailing behind.

"Ah shit, guess I couldn't keep Lexi a secrete for too long." I laughed.

"Lexi?" asked Rae.

"Oh, just his nickname." I giggled when I remembered when I first heard Slade call him that.

"I'm sorry Robin had to go and take you. We thought you were hurt, or being forced to do stuff." Said Rae.

"Forced to do what." I asked and raised my eyebrow at her. Her face turned red.

"You know what I'm talking about." She said.

"Well honey, I was never forced." I said with a wink.

"You're so much different. I heard you were at Tameran a few days ago." She said.

"Oh, so you knew I was okay." I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess I just needed to see in person. So this Lexi kid huh? He cute?" she asked in a taunting voice.

"Well I do believe so, I married him." I taunted back.

"You did what?" hissed Rae.

"That's why I need you to keep this quiet! Don't tell Robin, he may do something crazy. And you can't tell the boys either, they'll end up telling him one way or the other." I begged her.

"Fine, fine. So do you think 'Lexi' is coming to get you?" she asked.

"Oh he's already on his way, most likely with company." I smirked.

**Alex's POV-**

"Shit! We lost her!" I fumed. Why does things always happen like this?

"Well what are you going to do? How are we going to find her?" asked Craig.

"Well we have to hurry up, they can't be too far." Said Collins.

I thought about this. Who can help? What can I do to help find her?

And then it hit me. I know exactly who to call.

**Mystery Call 0.0-**

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._

Ah who the hell is calling at this hour! I reached; more like crawled; over the sleeping body next to me .

I grabbed the phone and looked at the number.

231-516-8214 (**Random ass number, please don't call)**

Fucking Americans.

I clicked the answer button.

"_Yellow, this is Charlie Brown, how may I take your call_?" I said.

"_Hey it's me, are you in town yet_?" asked Alex.

"_Yeah we just got here last night. Why_?" I replied.

"_There was an issue, the Titans came. Took Kori and told me when I give them 'starfire' they'll trade her back_." He said. Dumb shits! Don't they know that she is Kori? Well fucking ruins the surprise party!

"Hey babe, who's on the phone?"

"Nuttin ,hun, know go back to sleep."

"_Listen, I don't know what to do and it's been a long day and I just need her back."_ Said Alex.

"_Yeah, yeah! No problem!_" I quickly replied.

"_Okay thank you, I have to go_." He said.

"_Alright, bye bye_." I said and waited for his response before I hung up.

"_Bye Sam_."

…**..**

**So I know it's been like seriously long from when I last updated but I do have excuses and I know you don't want to hear them. **

**So this was kinda short, I really wanted to get in about Sam since I think it will be a whole lot more fun with her. If you have any questions just ask and I'll explain next chapter, I'm always open to the good and bad comments. I you want then you could review but I would like for people to favorite this story.**

**Thanks guys and gals for all the reviews and I write more soon!**

**Also if ANYONE is interested in Twilight I would love for people to read my other story **_**– I Wish They**__**Knew**_

**~Kbaby**


	15. Chapter 13

**Omg, I haven't updated in like 4 months and I'm sooo sorry for it! I know a lot of you love this story so I'm trying to finish it the best I can!**

**Chapter 13- Now who the hell is this?**

**Kori's POV-**

"What the hell…" I groaned to myself as I sprawled out on my old bed. It's been like two weeks, where the hell is Alex. He should have been here by now, right? What if he'd hurt? Or if he just doesn't care? What the hell am I thinking! Get it together girl! Yet, I still had that small amount of doubt that I'd be here for quite awhile longer….

'KNOCK KNOCK'

I jumped up from my bed. Who could it be? Rae? BB? Cy? Fuck tard? Or maybe Alex?

I mentally slapped myself. It's just one of the Titians, probably. There the only ones knocking on this door lately.

"Star, you awake?" it was BB. Fuck. Hope had washed away into the river of lost dreams.

I looked over at my alarm clock, 12:00 on the dot.

"Yupe." I said back as I dropped back down on my bed.

"Can I come in?" he called back.

They would obviously come in anyways. Cy, to give me some weird pills so I don't go crazy, yet I think I already have. Rae visits often to talk, give me books, or play some board game; like I'm some kind of mental patient. Sometimes it's even Robin, the fuck-tard, to interrogate me on my husband, yet no one knows that except Rae. But today it's BB, who will most likely come in to give me food or water.

It feels like prison here. I only get small daily meals, and water. Only certain time slots for different activities. And anything, and everything that could possibly be harmful was removed from my room.

I don't blame them, something is wrong with me. I don't sleep normal hours, only two-three hours a night. I despise the sun. It makes me sick. I'm also hostile. One of them says one wrong thing to me and I'm practically at them with fists in the air. My reflection is horrible, I look like a zombie. I hate being this way, it had to of been something they gave me when they took me from my family. They say they had nothing to do with it.

I was fine the first couple of nights though. Then it got worse, I've been throwing up, and I've felt as if what they were feeding me was not even close to enough.

The worst part about it, is that my powers don't work at all. I can't fly, can't have star-beams, nothing. It won't work.

I've had a few theories of what my problem is, yet they don't quite match aswell.

At first I thought I had the flu, but then why would I be so hostile?

Then it was being Home sick, yet the hostile part possibly could fit, I didn't feel that I was away long enough to feel this way.

Then I thought I could be pregnant, it could explain why my stomach seemed a bit rounder and larger, but it wouldn't work to well because Alex and I always used protection, I think? I don't remember, my head hurts, my mood spasms are starting again.

Maybe its some other human disease, or maybe it's only because I'm tameranean?

"Star? Are you still there?" BB called in, I almost forgot about him.

"Yeah, fine whatever." I replied.

I stuffed my face into one of my pillows as I heard the door to my room open.

"Here's lunch, I'll come back in an hour to take back the plates." He said. As I heard metal on metal.

I just stayed quite. He knows I heard him.

I heard the door close and I picked up my face from where it was in my pillow and saw the plate with a sandwich and some chips, next to it, a bottle of water.

I sighed and lifted my self up to sit at my desk and eat the lunch. When I was finished I looked at the clock, 12:12. Wow I ate that fast? I just shrugged and went to take a shower. When I was done it was 12:25. May be my body is feeling something today, actually wants to get up and do stuff. I walked over to my closet and picked out the most basic of things, my undergarments and a blue tee shirt and dark wash jean shorts.

I even decided to put on some low cut sock and my red converse. Wow I felt so into it that I even put on light make up and brushed out my hair the was already almost dry. I didn't really feel like having my hair down so I put it up in a loose bun, I looked myself in the mirror and realized I didn't look so zombie-ish, that what I get for being bored.

I knew I wasn't going anywhere today, but it was a good idea to waste some time.

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

That surprised me, was it really 1:00 already?

I looked to my clock, it read 12:51.

BB was always here on the dot, never a minute late, and defiantly never early. Maybe is watch was broke or something?

I walked over to the door to answer it. I stuck my ear to it first, I didn't hear anything, was the person still there? I slowly made my way to the floor and looked under the door, there where black boots as far as I could see. I don't know if BB wears boots still?

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

This person was impatient. I can't hide, there's nowhere to hide. I'll have open the door and make a run for it. By the time I was about to reach for the door it opened by itself, this shocked me and delayed my actions. I still had my plan set in my head though.

When the person came into full view I push them aside and ran down the hall. My mind flashed back to when I played "run away" with Alex. No, I have to push those memories out of my head at the moment, I have to worry about getting out of this place alive. My main goal was the front entrance, it was the closest to where my room was. I took a corner and saw three people in black suits with black masks. I quickly went back behind the corner and peaked around the corner to see what they were doing.

Two of them where doing something to the main entrance, looked like some kind of box of sort. The other two people were talking to each other, discussing over something in there hand. It was hard to tell, but it looked like one female, and three males, yet I'm not positive.

Thank god I have sneakers on because I feel like I'll be running real soon. Normally I wouldn't be too concerned about something like this, but how I've been acting lately made me wonder how far I would go to protect myself. I hated killing, but I'm not sure what a fight with me would come down to.

I saw another one of the black-suited come from another hallway that meant into the main entrance. By how the person walked I could only assume it was a female. She meant up with the others and conversed with them as well. She then moved to the two who were talking about the object in ones hand.

She said something to them that made them look up from what they were discussing, to where I was, I quickly moved back behind the wall.

'Shit' I muttered under my breath.

There was only one other way I could get out of here, and that was from the sub-dock. I'd have to swim. I hate not having powers sometimes.

In order to get to the sub dock I'd have to run across the main entrance which is a totally give away. Even though they most likely already know where I am.

I looked back around the corner to see one of the boys was slowly walking close to the corner. This is my chance; I have to run for it.

So I did.

…

**Yay I finished a chapter! Sorry for keeping you all waiting so long, schools been crazy, but now I'm out and hoping to update ASAP. Thank's for reading!**

**~kbaby**


End file.
